Earning my Keep
by dark mirth
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by pirates, led by Captain Syaoran Li. In order to stay alive, she must become one of them, but what happens when she gets too close? SxS and some ExT
1. Prologue

SeiSei: Ok so now I've decided that this story, along with some of my other fics, needs major editing before I can continue it. So here you go! This idea came to me from...absolutely nowhere. Actually, I've been toying with the idea for a while and finally found the right way to express it. Enjoy. Also, I want to try and make this the least cliché S+S fic on the net.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Prologue

She was flying over the ocean… Wearing only a cotton frock, her hair loose in the wind, barefoot, she gazed down at the blinding brilliance of sunlight on the water…

"Sakura!"

With a slight jolt, a 16 year old girl, with light auburn hair and inky green eyes lifted her head off her elbow and turned her attention once again to her sewing. As usual, she had been daydreaming… She rushed through her next stitch, hoping to mask that sleepy confusion that comes when one's dream is interrupted.

"Ouch."

A spot of crimson blood appeared on the handkerchief she had been embroidering. She quickly hid it from view as Madam Barakat looked up from her own equally boring work. Unfortunately for Sakura, her teacher knew immediately what had happened. Sakura suspected that, like all sharks, she could smell blood. But as she opened her mouth to speak, adjusting her pince-nez pompously, an explosion echoed throughout the sleepy seaside town of Tomoeda.

Completely forgetting Madam Barakat's existence, Sakura rushed to the window, open to coax a nonexistent breeze into lifting the oppressive heat of the day. Fires raged through some of the dockside buildings, and a large ominous looking pirate ship was in port. Multitudes of people poured through the streets, screaming, as the ship's crew pillaged for all it was worth.

"Well, now..."

Sakura watched in horrified fascination as the pirates made their way through the entire city. She suddenly wondered where her father was. But before she could say "probably hiding" the door burst open. A well dressed man with toffee eyes and wild brown hair strutted in with a tall black man with a tattoo on his forehead. Of a shark.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in here?"

Madam Barakat was apoplectic with rage. She stood up to shake a finger at the two men. Rolling his eyes, the black one pulled out a long rifle, and tapped her head with the handle. She crumpled to the floor, much like the fabric she had been sewing. Sakura gasped in horror, thinking she might have died.

"It's alright, lassie. She's not dead."

Sakura looked up to see the black man's yellow, toothy grin. She was busy thinking of something both rude and brave to say when she was cut off by the other man.

"However, she _will_ be, as will this entire town, if you do not come with us."

"What could you possibly want with me?"

At once Sakura realized the idiocy of her question. Ransom. She was the daughter of the wealthiest man in Tomoeda. They probably wanted to kidnap her to gain money...

"Can you cook? Tomoyo needs an extra set of hands."

Sakura blushed at what the black man said. This was definitely not like in all her story books...But before she could protest at the lack of conformity and tradition in her kidnapping, the black man picked her up and slung her over his shoulders, rather like a sack. How humiliating.

"Off we go!"

The well dressed man pinched her at the sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder, and she drifted off into blackness. What a very un-boring day this turned out to be...

SeiSei: Well, there you go. Since it's only the prologue, I won't ask for too many reviews in order for me to update. How does 5 sound? Anyway, before you start, this is not going to be in any way like "Pirates of the Caribbean." Later, folks.


	2. Chapter One

SeiSei: And so my editing fest continues…Soon I'll be able to continue the story, guys!

Disclaimer: I feel like my saying this at the prologue is enough—I don't own CCS or the characters except Gatz and Mme Barakat.

Chapter 1

"Me first."

"No, me first."

"I'll settle this. I'll go first."

The room around Sakura slowly swirled into focus as her eyes adjusted to the light. She became aware of a dull ache in the back of her head and several other people in the room. The smell of strong liquor mingled with old wood and salt gave the room a drowsy, drunken feel.

"Ahh look, the lass be comin' to."

As Sakura turned to face the speaker, she also became aware that she could breathe. That meant...

"GAH! _Where_ is my corset? Where are my clothes?"

She was sitting in only her undergarments. The speaker, a rough man with messy black hair and black eyes chuckled with the rest of them before replying.

"Yeh looked mighty unncomf'table 's all."

His breathe smelled of the same strong liquor. The gravity of the situation hit Sakura all at once. They wanted to-

"What's going on in here?"

The men stopped laughing. In the doorway stood the brown haired man who had come to kidnap her, who must have been the captain, given his authoritative manner. He strode in, gave Sakura more than just a glance, and turned to his men.

"Answer me. What's going on in here?"

Sakura felt relieved. He would most definitely stop them. The men looked sheepishly at the ground. She felt herself gaining confidence despite her lack of clothes.

"We were just in the mood...you know, 'cause she's well...look at her! Come on, now!"

The captain considered this very carefully, looking Sakura up and down, like Madam Barakat when she chose a watermelon at the market. Sakura half expected him to knock on her head and smell her. She couldn't help but notice that he was extremely good-looking, with golden-brown eyes and dark brown hair. After a long time he said,

"Very well, carry on."

Sakura was absolutely shocked. Before any of the pirates could do anything, she picked up a blood stained knife from the side of the table. She was not a plaything!

"You son of a bitch!"

She threw the knife full force, snagging his plumed hat and pinning it to the wall. It reminded her somewhat of a needle going through a cloth...The pirates had all gasped. The man was twitching.

"Well I'll be damned..."

The captain slowly turned around. He looked her square in the eye. Sakura was starting to regret her outburst. But they didn't really expect her to just _sit_ there and let them rape her, did they? She had had too many archery lessons to go down without a fight. She blushed, wondering if they, too, would criticize her for her boyish manners.

"We get lots of gals on this ship. They fear us too much to stand up for themselves. I only know one other like you."

Sakura had no idea what he meant. Suddenly he was upon the pirates.

"Hurry up and get her some clothes! Proper ones, not the frilly things she was wearin' before. And get her some food! Gatz! You take her to Tomoyo's quarters! And set up another hammock!"

Suddenly there was bedlam. The man she assumed was Gatz grabbed her by the arm, and tugged her out into a hallway. She could barely walk; it felt as though the floor was running away from her with every step. Sakura managed to glance out a window, if you could call it a window. All was blue, graduating from a clear sky to a deep greenish hue, swaying slightly. She stopped abruptly, and vomited out the window.

"Bi' of a shock, i'int it?"

Sakura nodded. She would have tried answering in their "pirate lingo" but feared she might vomit again. Not even caring to see her answer, Gatz, who, now that she noticed, was the man with the messy black hair that had spoken before, promptly grabbed her arm and started running again. He led her to a room at the end of the hallway.

There he finally let go (her arm had started to ache) and furiously tried to fix his hair, checking his reflection in the gleam of the door knob. Eventually he gave up, and heaving a huge sigh, knocked very cautiously at the door.

"Come in."

A very soft feminine voice drifted through the door. As she followed Gatz in, she began to wonder who this Tomoyo person really was.

"Oh hello..."

...And she was the very essence of the stereotypical pirate girl. She had long, slightly curly violet hair, tied back with a red kerchief and eyes that reminded Sakura strongly of candied plums. Sakura suddenly realized that she was starving, her throw up fest had left her even emptier than before. Tomoyo had one large hoop earring, and wore a shirt made of sail material, like the other pirates. She wore a black skirt that looked older than the ship, with a tear up to mid-thigh.

"This's...hey, what's your name again?"

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sakura...Cap'n wants her to stay with you. She's got your spunk, but she's a bit younger than when you got here."

Sakura glanced nervously at Tomoyo, who had put her hand on her chin and was thinking. Gatz nervously flattened his hair. Tomoyo seemed to have a motherly authority about her.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun!"

She grabbed Sakura by the arm, and was about to take her somewhere, when she noticed a smudge on Gatz's face. Like Madam Barakat used to do, she licked her thumb and rubbed on the spot. Gatz winced, and Sakura had to hold back a smile. Satisfied, Tomoyo said one last thing before answering a second knock at the door.

"Fix your hair."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Gatz broke into a swearing fit under his breath. Tomoyo came back from the door, arms full of clothes and bread.

"Out, Gatz."

Gatz, still cursing his hair, left the room without so much as a glance. Sakura put on the clothes handed to her, which were identical to Tomoyo's. Luckily, they did not include a corset. She pulled her long hair out of the bun Madam Barakat had required, and tied it back with a black rag. Glancing in the cracked mirror, Sakura rather fancied herself a real pirate.

"Aren't you hungry? Eat something."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She seized a loaf of bread and started ravenously devouring it. Tomoyo looked at her, rather surprised.

"And here I thought a pampered little flower like yourself would have dainty manners."

Sakura broke away from the food, and quoted something her brother often said when Madam Barakat had scolded him for eating impolitely.

"The most polite way of eating is the least efficient."

Of course, it was somewhat muffled due to the bread in her mouth, but Tomoyo must have got the gist of it because she slapped her thigh and laughed.

"Ain't that the truth."

The quote reminded Sakura of the home she was sailing away from. What was her family doing now? Was her father looking for her? What about her brother? What if one of the pirates killed them? What was left of Tomoeda?

"Hey there, you ok?

Sakura suddenly noticed the tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

"Y-yeah."

"You're thinking of home, aren't you?"

Tomoyo got a distant look in her eyes. Probably remembering her own home. Sakura nodded.

"You'll never see them again."

Sakura gasped. She had been expecting something a little more hopeful. It hit her. Hard. She tried, but couldn't keep in the tears. Tomoyo stroked her head and soothed her in a quiet tone.

"You'll learn to live without them. Don't worry."

Sakura continued to cry. She didn't _want_ to live without them. Maybe if she had let them take her, they wouldn't of kept her on this stupid ship. She never asked for it! And now she'd never return to boring, sleepy town she thought she loathed. And the irritating, aristocratic family she thought she loathed more.

"Don't worry. You'll adapt soon enough. We're your family now."

SeiSei: Thank you again for your 11 reviews. For the next chapter, I'd like 9 more. I hope it's not too much to ask. I just really want to make sure this fic is worth it. Ja.


	3. Chapter Two

SeiSei: Hey...Thank you people who reviewed...In response to some of them, I'd like to say that Eriol _does_ show up, but it's a bit later on...And I'm from the United States, I'm Arabic, Lebanese to be exact. 13, female, blahblahblah... Actually, I'm seventeen now… it's been a while, huh? Let the editing continue…

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 2

"Time to get up, Sakura..."

Sleep...She needed her sleep...

"Five more minutes, Madam Barakat...please..."

A chuckle was heard. Madam Barakat _never_ chuckled. Sakura opened one eye, seeing only a curly violet lock of hair. Sakura jumped up quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly...

"Oh...my head..."

How much of that rum did she have? All she could remember was drinking her way through story after story...What exactly had she _told_ Tomoyo? This was not good... She had only ever had wine before, she didn't even _like _hard liquor…hangovers were most unbecoming, not to mention awful to endure!

"G'mornin, Sakura."

The world swirled into focus at the sound of her name. Tomoyo was sweeping the floor, occasionally picking up empty rum bottles.

"Uh...g'mornin..."

Tomoyo looked up from her sweeping and gestured to the door.

"Well, get goin'!"

"Where?"

"The cap'n wanted to see you, remember?"

Sakura had no idea what Tomoyo was talking about, but nodded and pretended she did. When Tomoyo didn't accompany her to the door, she stopped, puzzled.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Comin' wit you? You're a big lass, you can get there yerself."

Sakura was even more confused. On top of that, she didn't know where the captain was.

"Uh..."

"Go straight down th'hallway 'til you get to the door wit th'green cross. Now get goin'."

Sakura, feeling reprimanded and strangely betrayed, left the room and started down the hallway, being very careful not to look out the windows. It was surprisingly difficult to walk as the ship swayed along... She leaned out a porthole and retched, but nothing came up. She continued walking, staring at her feet as she went.

"Ow..."

It took her a moment to realize that she was on the floor. She blushed profusely and looked up at the man she had walked into. Gatz.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..."

Personal jinx. Weird how people say things at the same time...Gatz helped Sakura to her feet, and she couldn't help but blush when their hands touched.

_Wait, he tried to rape you, remember?_

Gatz walked on past, without so much as a good morning. Sakura felt rather rejected. Sticking her nose in the air, Sakura walked further down the hall, firmly resisting the temptation of looking back at him. However the tilt of her head made her feel sick again immediately and she ran back to the window as soon as he had turned the corner.

After a bit more walking, she finally came to the door, which looked a lot more foreboding than was comfortable. Tomoyo hadn't mentioned the garish knocker of a wolf's head. Sakura hesitantly touched the knocker, expecting the wolf to bite her.

"Just come in already."

Sakura jumped, and thought the knocker had spoken. No, wait. That was the captain's voice. Sakura took a tentative step in the "office."

"Uh...Mornin', suh."

Wow, she really did sound like a pirate. Maybe she _could_ fit in...

"No need to talk like that in my presence."

Sakura collapsed into a chair, blushing and utterly embarrassed. What a phony she looked like! He was breaking the rules again. Jesus Christ, what a strange pirate. The Captain turned around to face her. He had been looking out a window.

"You are to start as a swabbie. Go up to the next deck to get started. Trei is waiting for you."

He then pushed her out the door. But of course she caught the door before it was slammed in her face.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

He stopped trying to shove the door and looked her straight in the...THAT PERVERT! But she couldn't help but notice the strange color of his eyes...Goldish brownish amberish yellowish...Even in her thoughts Madam Barakat scolded her for "ish" words. 'They're filthy slang, ruining the language!"

"Syaoran."

Slam. So Syaoran was his name. Sakura smiled a little as she headed up an irritatingly steep and salty smelling staircase. And walked into someone else. A shock of orange hair, and turquoise eyes, right in front of her face. An even brighter red traveled up his face, and with a muffled scream, he jumped back to the other side of the room. He was incredibly muscular and…attractive…

"Who are you?"

"Sakura. Who are you?"

"Trei."

Sakura eased herself off the floor. She felt more confident than before—for once _someone _was afraid of _her._ She walked over to help him off the floor, getting the second chest stare of the day. She tried to control her anger.

"Well, _Trei._ The _captain_ sent me here. To learn how to be a _swabbie._"

Sarcasm was most unbecoming, but she couldn't resist. A look of realization dawned upon Trei's face. He jumped to his feet instantaneously and seized a broom. He thrust the broom in her hand and grinned.

"For starters, Swabbie, swabbies _swab."_

Sakura, having never used a broom before, looked at it awkwardly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Trei fell over in shock, twitching slightly. At the next second, he was on his feet, furiously sweeping.

"Oh."

Trei slapped a hand to his forehead and muttered something about girls and morons, possibly with the word "being" between. He walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to her sweeping.

"Better get started, then."

Sakura tried and tried, but after an hour, the room wasn't much cleaner, and she was sweating, and a blister was forming on her right hand, between her forefinger and thumb...

"I have to do this, don't I?"

And all this time she thought it would be _fun_ to be a pirate. She had been taken away from her easy lifestyle so she could sweep for a bunch of pirates? The thought made her so mad, she...

"Wow, nice job."

Sakura looked up from her sweeping frenzy and noticed that the floor was a different shade of brown. It had worked. Instantly she dropped the broom and clutched at the blister. This was going to be hell...

SeiSei: Well that's another chapter edited. Feel free to review!


	4. Chapter Three

SeiSei: Whoa! Sorry that took so long! I've had major writer's block!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS...

Chapter 3

When the lunch bell sounded, relief was an understatement as to what came over Sakura. She immediately stopped scrubbing and nearly knocked Trei over on her way to the door, concentrating more on nursing the blisters from the lye soap and sponges she had been, ahem, _swabbing_ with, than where she was going. Several had popped, and blood was most unbecoming, not to mention disgusting.

"Whoa there! Slow down, Swabbie, you eat last anyway!"

Sakura skidded to a halt by the door. She turned sharply to Trei, bangs shadowing her eyes. Her voice was dangerously soft,

"Could you repeat that please?"

Now, one thing must be understood. Being a rich man's daughter, Sakura was _very_ used to having her way. You could call her a bit spoiled, if that helps any. She was currently using the "I'm secretly threatening your life by being so damn calm" method. It worked on every servant in the house, with the exception of her governess, Madam Barakat. Trei wasn't frightened in the least, which was incredibly frustrating. He huffed and repeated himself:

"Swabbies eat last. Get used to it."

Sakura was prepared to give him the most painful tantrum she could, but was cut off by a cuff in the shoulder. She glared at him. How dare he touch her? She rubbed her arm where it was starting to get sore, only to discover that little breakouts were occurring across her arm. Stupid lye soap. With all their pillaging, you think they'd at least be able to afford actual soap. Gross!

"And don't give me any of yer _lady_ shit, no one cares. I thought one handpicked by the captain would be a bit tougher."

Sakura opened her mouth to answer him, to tell him that she was tough, but ended up hearing her own stomach growl and Trei laugh at her. She tried to cuff him back, but he kept on laughing. She doubted he'd felt it at all. Stupid pirate. He would make a good governess. She should have realized that he was merely teasing her, but no one had ever dared to tease her before.

Holding her head, which had miraculously cleared from the morning, she walked down to the galley, only to find that the line extended out to the hall. Trei pinched her hip as he walked past, sniggering, to his place ahead of some of the pirates, who stepped back instinctually as he passed. Sakura blushed and tried to think of anything other than her stomach and what Trei looked like with no shirt on.

At long last, it was Sakura's turn to have some stew. She could feel a little drool threaten to come out the corner of her mouth at the smell of the potatoes and lobster and scallops and...Sakura's first instinct, to suck it up like a lady, was overridden by the fact that she was a pirate now. A swabbie, but a pirate nonetheless. She ate with manners that would make Madame Barakat hurl.

And she liked it.

She received a few curious glances, being the only woman onboard aside from Tomoyo, but she knew better than to take it as a compliment. She did not see herself as particularly beautiful, and did not expect others to, either. Her green eyes were a bit too big, her nose too plain, her honey brown locks always messy, in her opinion, at least. She thanked her mother for her eyes' beautiful green colour though, one of the few things she liked, along with her long legs. The rest of her, slightly chubby stomach, smallish chest, sensitive skin, could go to the dogs for all she cared. Funny how we are our own harshest critics.

A small tapping on an iron tankard of rum was all that could stop her assault on the stew. She looked up, confused; slightly scared of the knowing smirks she was getting from the crew. Captain Syaoran was standing up, at the head of the hall, which barely contained the 20 plus men in it.

"Now to welcome the new Swabbie, we'll put her to the test!"

The hall practically exploded with the cheers of men who'd had a bit too much rum. Sakura was slapped on the back several times by the black man with the tattoo that had originally helped to kidnap her. Lost, she couldn't do anything, as they lifted her to her feet and took her to the deck, except thank whatever divine power prevented her from having too much rum. She decided that it was foul and she would do her best not to drink it. Whatever was going to happen, she would need her wits about her.

* * *

Sakura felt like laughing and crying all at once. She was having the time of her life, but this was the saddest song she had ever sung. For some reason her decision to avoid rum had unraveled at the sight of toffee colored eyes…Ok, _now _she had had a bit too much rum. And was steadily drinking more.

"And as she sailed away, without a word t'saaaaaaaaay"

She and the rest of the crew swayed to the rhythm under the stars, clanking their tankards, arms linked. She was between the black man and Syaoran, and laughed with the rest as his hat fell off.

"I felt a tear, for I'd lost m'deaaaaaaaaaaaaaar"

Oh, if only her family could see her now. She wondered briefly, as the crew took another collective sip of rum, what they were doing now, if they were happier without her, or if they were so compelled by grief that they-

"To the wide, wide, seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea!"

The ship was a swirl of color and torches and laughter and rum. Sakura felt the chain break and jumped into the centre of the pirates' circle. She started to dance. It wasn't really any dance she knew, nor could she ever dance it without being drunk, but in a flurry of steps and swishes of her skirt, she captivated her little audience. The men clapped, stomped, and banged their tankards to the rhythm, and Syaoran stepped in to dance with her.

The rest of the night was simply laughter and, of course, more rum. Sakura temporarily forgot all about lye soap and being a swabbie and not getting her way. Tonight, she was a part of something. She was a pirate.

* * *

"Ooog."

"Good morning to you too."

Sakura faintly registered in her mind that she was asleep in a tangle of men on the deck of a pirate ship. Her drowsy mind pushed the thought away, until she smelled the rum on Syaoran's breathe. Her eyes snapped open immediately. Their faces were practically touching! They both got up abruptly, dusting themselves off. Sakura was still fully clothed, much to her relief.

"Wake up, you mangy bunch of dogs!"

The crew gradually stood at attention. Several men vomited over the side. Sakura wanted to vomit with them. Or go back to sleep. Maybe both. Syaoran gave her a smile, surprisingly not having a hang-over.

"You pass."

Sakura was too sick to be confused but knew better than to lose hold. She waited for her stomach to settle and for the ground to stop sashaying before she answered.

"Thank you, Captain."

The crew managed a cheer. Several more men ran to the side to vomit, Sakura among them. Perhaps there was a bit more to this pirate thing than she was ready to handle...

SeiSei: This is probably my favorite chapter. Don't you agree?


	5. Chapter Four

SeiSei: I'm so so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for so long (sprout)! I had such writer's block it was unbelievable but now I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter Four

Scrubbing scrubbing scrubbing… Was that all she was good for? At least she could walk now. She gazed out at sea, letting her hands continue their work while her mind wandered over the ocean…and the land? Sakura was startled to see a small coastal town in the distance. She had never seen a view quite like this. She even stopped scrubbing for a moment, completely absorbed in her fancies, until she was startled out of it by Captain Syaoran.

"It's always exciting to see land again,"

Sakura smiled. Perhaps these pirates weren't so bad. She wondered where Syaoran had come from…

"And even more exciting to pillage it dry."

She dropped her brush into the soapy water. Perhaps these pirates were even worse. Syaoran patted her on the back a little and smiled broadly. She was oddly surprised to see all his teeth in perfect healthy condition.

"Ready to have your first real pirating experience?"

Sakura gulped and nodded as the captain walked past her to the front of the ship. She sat watching his back for a little while. He was an interesting, if not insane character. He had a nice ass too… She could see through his sleeves a hint of well defined muscle.

"Admiring the view?"

She dropped the brush again, getting suds all over her face. She hoped it would hide her blush. Trei only laughed. Sakura furiously wiped her face and gave him an indignant glare.

"He likes adventurous people. Join us in the pillage tonight and he'll respect you more,"

He paused and gave Syaoran a thoughtful look. Sakura followed his gaze to see Syaoran looking right at her for just a second, then he turned his back and stared out at the land again.

"Though I'd say he already has a bit of a thing for you."

Sakura felt her heart leap a little, as if she was in school again with a little crush. She gazed at Syaoran and sighed dreamily. Trei just shook his head with a chuckle and walked off. So he liked adventurous people, did he? She would show him how adventurous she could be at the pillaging. She suddenly stopped to laugh at how ludicrous it was to talk about a pillaging as if it was a party. How interesting…

_You have to feel sorry for the villagers…_

"Launch the cannons!"

Syaoran had an almost maniacal glint in his eye and laughed as the keep at the edge of the village burst into flames. People fled screaming, and, despite this having happened to her, Sakura couldn't help but feel exhilarated. She clutched the dagger she had been given and exchanged winks with Trei. She would prove herself.

"Let's go!"

Syaoran led the charge off the ship into the city, The brightly colored dress of the crew mixed into the drab greys of the peasants, and it had begun. Soon everything was red. A group started looting a trading post to her left, but she went for the bakery. Tomoyo had asked her to pick up bread while they were there. Funny how it was like running an errand. She saw Syaoran fighting off a group of guards as easily as dancing. She stood at the door of the bakery, admiring him for a moment, until a guard grabbed her. In a flash she slashed out with her dagger and the man fell. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She had slain someone.

"Nice one!"

The horror was gone in an instant, like a dustball swept under a carpet, to surface later, as Syaoran gave her wink before diving into another brawl. Sakura loaded her bag for Tomoyo and, after pondering for a bit, picked up a cinnamon bun for herself. What could she say, she had a sweet tooth. She dashed quickly out of the bakery, muttering an apology to the wife and child huddling in the corner, and back to the ship.

Sakura couldn't help but feel awed at the men she found as friends running about decapitating people. In a way it was horrifying. In a way it was hilarious. She was so confused. Everything was happening so fast and the flames were so hot… She turned to look at Tomoyo, who was surveying the bread she brought back with pleasure. Sakura had hidden the cinnamon bun in her apron for safekeeping.

"At least _someone _here has a brain. Do you know what those dogs do when I ask them for bread? They rob people's houses!! With a bakery right in front of them and everything!"

Sakura was amazed at how Tomoyo could talk about something so freely with all the blood in the water….and on the streets…Sakura didn't fancy blood much, in fact it made her rather queasy…

"Oh dear, she's fainted!"

_Did you feel sorry for them? No? You bad bad person_

When Sakura came to she was back on the ship. Gatz was carrying her towards the galley. When he saw that she was awake, he dropped her unceremoniously. However she held on to his shirt and he was pulled down along with her.

"You shoulda told me you fancied me, you cute little.."

Before she knew it Gatz was kissing her. She sprang up and ran the rest of the way to the galley frantically muttering "accident!" over and over again. Gatz just laughed and calmly followed her the rest of the way.

Syaoran stood up as soon as everyone had sat down:

"A toast! To a grand day of pillaging!"

Every man (plus Tomoyo and Sakura) lifted their glasses to toast. Sakura braced herself for another hangover the next morning. As the men turned back to their food, Syaoran walked up and down between the benches, shaking the hands of every man and complimenting him on something he had done that day. Sakura wondered when he had time to find out all of it. When he got to her, her heart was thumping madly. She could've sworn he could hear it.

"How does it feel? To kill?"

Sakura couldn't lie, not even to please him. She gulped and said,

"Not so good, sir."

His eyes softened. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered,

"And I hope it never shall. May I have half your cinnamon bun?"

Sakura blushed at the close proximity and nodded. She pulled it out and tore it in half. He bit into it and winked.

"My favorite."

But she wasn't sure if he meant her or the cinnamon bun.

SeiSei: I complicated things a little there.. oh well, Oh we're getting more SS!! Yay! Review please I'll try to update soon!


	6. Chapter Five

SeiSei: Ok now to continue this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…

Chapter 5

"This is so disgusting"

Holding her breath, Sakura mopped up a corner of the deck where someone couldn't make it all the way to side… You'd think they'd learn their drinking limit, but noooo, they had to have _contests_…

"Oi, Sakura!"

She glanced up, thankful for the diversion, to see Gatz with his hair covered by a towel. He glanced around furtively and shushed her when she opened her mouth to answer him.

"I need your help, so drop the mop and come with me!"

She was only too happy. Glancing around to make sure that no one would see them, she tiptoed behind him as they went towards the men's quarters. Sakura had never been in this part of the ship before. She blushed automatically, slightly nervous at the idea of Gatz's room. He was equally nervous, checking constantly over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. Together they snuck into a room near the end of the hall, which Sakura assumed to be his.

Once inside, she yanked the towel off his head and covered his mouth.

"Now what's this all abou—oh my goodness!"

Gatz's usually messy black hair had a huge and hideous stripe of white down the middle. He looked rather like a skunk. He sighed and threw her on the bed, taking his towel back. He looked so young… Suddenly Sakura realized that she didn't know anyone's age. Did they know hers?

He rummaged through his drawers and brought out a small bottle that said "Crème Bleache" on it. Sakura tilted her head to one side waiting for him to speak.

"I thought it was to keep your hair down. I found it in the last town. Now I don't know what to do!"

Sakura laughed before she could stop herself but stopped when she saw his puppy dog eyes. Finally she said,

"You're going to have to bleach all of it then."

Gatz sighed. He had known all along. He sat down in front of her and handed her the bottle.

"Please help me do the back."

As she obliged, Sakura wondered that he didn't know French. She of course had spoken it almost since birth and had lessons every day. She decided not to tell him. Instead she ask him how old he was.

"Seventeen. I was born--"

But he was cut off as the door swung open. In came the captain, accompanied by his first mate, the man with the shark tattoo. Syaoran seemed about to explode with anger, but then he and Thom (pronounced Tom) fell to each other laughing.

"And here I thought my dear swabbie was in danger."

Sakura and Gatz looked at each other in confusion. Syaoran collected himself and turned to Thom,

"You help him with this. I'd like to talk to the swabbie."

Sakura blushed, embarrassed that he wanted to see her alone, and annoyed that he didn't call her by her name. She almost wanted to say no, but Syaoran took her hand and they walked back on deck and down the side where his office was. She felt strange in his presence, with that same quivering feeling she got at piano recitals. The idea that she was being scrutinized, judged, by a hundred faceless pairs of pince-nez.

"Well here we are."

Sakura was a little startled to be in his office already. He gestured to a chair and she sank down slowly, watching him carefully. He smirked at her from across his desk.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And you've never known a man?"

Sakura hesitated. Of course she knew men, what was he talking about?

"I take that as a no. Silly girl."

Sakura huffed and turned away. She studied the odd pictures hanging on the walls, trying her best to ignore him. He laughed under his breath.

"What a fascinating creature."

She couldn't help it. She looked at him inquiringly. He approached her slowly, as he would a small animal he feared would start and run away. Sakura felt trapped against the seat.

The kiss came, hot and inviting. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. He broke away, and looked in her eyes. He then asked her, softly,

"You know how to speak French, right?"

Sakura was greatly annoyed. How dare he be so flippant? She nodded, her eyes hardening.

"I will need your assistance, and I would like you to report to my office every morning. You are no longer a swabbie."

How she got from his office to the galley for dinner, she couldn't quite piece together, but all through dinner she angrily chewed at her lips, irritated that his kiss should have so much power over her.

SeiSei: Ok so this chapter was short and mostly on the ship fluffiness, but next chapter the ball will really get rolling… Please review! I'd like to hit 100 before I update again...


	7. Chapter Six

SeiSei: So here I am, updating now that I have a total of 100 reviews! Thanks to my five reviewers! Also, to IAmTheBattleMaiden, you will see some action this chapter! To those of you who have been asking about Eriol, he makes his first appearance in this chapter! BTW, please bear in mind that this story takes place a long time ago!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

Chapter 6

Over the next week Sakura spent more and more time with Syaoran in his office, doing silly secretary work, but mostly asking him about his adventures. She learned that they were headed for the French colony of Vietnam. He had yet to explain why, and only blushed crimson when she asked.

Tomoyo had begun to behave strangely as well. She would zone out, and stare out to the west, towards their next destination. One afternoon Sakura found her like this, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"What is the matter, Tomoyo? You seem so out of it lately…"

Tomoyo didn't meet her eye and only muttered that Vietnam brought back memories. Sensing that she did not want to be disturbed, Sakura left her to her thoughts.

"Oi! Sakura!"

It was Thom. He seemed very happy about something and motioned for her to come over.

"Cap'n's jes told me the great news!"

Sakura was confused. As though he realized something quite important, Thom said something too quickly for her to hear and ran away. Even more confusing, as she passed Gatz in the hall he refused to meet her eye. What had gotten into everyone?

She found Syaoran pacing his office, lost in deep thought.

"Syaoran, what's going on?"

The softness of her voice seemed to break his concentration. He looked up at her, eyes blazing.

"Nothing important. Now I feel you should know what will happen when we arrive at Vietnam. You are to accompany the men and negotiate a price with the women they encounter ashore. You are not to follow any man that is accompanied by a woman. Understand?"

"A price for what?"

Poor innocent Sakura did not understand what this was about, and Syaoran, for his own reasons, was too embarrassed to explain it properly.

"Never mind that. One more thing, if you see a man pretending to be a woman, which you will, you are to tell the men that it's a trap and move on. Tomoyo will accompany you to assist in this."

"But why would a man dress up as a woman?"

"So he can make money."

"How will he make money if he's a woman?"

"Because there are certain kinds of women who can make money in Vietnam."

Sakura was more confused than ever, but seeing as it made Syaoran very uncomfortable to discuss this with her, she let the subject drop.

"Now go help Tomoyo in the kitchen. She's been rather out of it lately and the entire crew is paying for it."

Sakura left, puzzling over everyone's strange behavior. When she arrived in the kitchen she smelled smoke. Tomoyo had left a cloth on the stove. Sakura screamed and grabbed the emergency bucket of water to put it out.

"Tomoyo what are you doing?"

Tomoyo turned sleepily from the porthole, an expression of bliss on her face.

"Look! I can see Vietnam if I angle my head the right way!"

Sakura sighed and began cooking. Tomorrow they would reach the shore and she would help the men negotiate. Maybe she would understand better when she met the women…

The Next Day…

"Mais je ne sers pas les femmes." (But I don't serve women)

"Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour eux." (It's not for me, it's for them)

Sakura gestured to the crew. They had come to an old looking house in the village with half naked women leaning out the windows. A very old woman with no teeth had greeted them at the door. She smiled at the sight of so many customers.

"Tres bien. Combien de femmes est-ce que vous voulez?" (Very well. How many women do you want?)

Sakura took a head count. The men were shuffling about anxiously, making it rather difficult.

"Vingt-quatre." (24)

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and whispered,

"Where is Syaoran?"

Tomoyo, who had been glancing around distractedly, simply shrugged.

"Je vous amenerai les femmes." (I'll bring you the women)

She disappeared and Sakura heard her shriek in Vietnamese at the women upstairs. About thirty came down and lined up outside. The Madame led them out and smiled proudly.

"Voila."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up and down the line. Tomoyo found several traps along the way, some obvious. Once she lifted up a skirt to make sure. It was indeed a woman. Sakura got to the end of the line first, and looked at the last woman. There was something distinctly masculine about her.

"Tomoyo, I think this one is a trap."

"Which one?"

"The one with the blue eyes and glasses. The black hair is a wig for sure."

Tomoyo came over to investigate. She and the woman exchanged looks and Sakura could have sworn she saw familiarity in their eyes. Tomoyo lifted up the woman's skirt so fast Sakura didn't have time to see.

"Nope, it's a woman. Now,"

She turned to the men, who were eyeing the women hungrily,

"Pick the one you like best, and if there is a contest, seniority will decide!"

The men scrambled. Eventually they sorted themselves out. A few women stood by, rejected. Trei approached the masculine one at the end.

"I love a girl in glasses."

Tomoyo stepped between them.

"No, she has herpes, I can't let you."

"Oh thanks Tomoyo!"

He turned around and found someone else.

"Tomoyo, what's herpes?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and laughed.

"Nothing _you_ need to worry about!"

The Madame came up to Sakura once more.

"Chaque femme a une prix different. Dans une heure nous nous parlerons encore une fois pour decider le paiement." (Each woman has a different price. In an hour we will talk once more to decide the payment)

She gave a toothless grin and walked back into the house, followed by the newly formed couples and the rejected women. However, the blue-eyed one stayed outside. She looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, all smiles and said,

"Let's go back to the ship!"

However she couldn't take another step as the woman held a knife to her throat.

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura, run!"

"Ay, run lass and tell Syaoran I have his precious Tomoyo!"

Sakura, dumbstruck, ran back to the ship, shouting Syaoran's name as loudly as she could.

He came out to meet her, looking stern.

"Syaoran he's taken Tomoyo!"

"Who? What?"

Sakura, breathless, only pointed at them down below. She fell to her knees, panting.

"Eriol! How dare you!"

"How dare I take what's rightfully mine?"

"Oh come off it!"

"She doesn't love you and she never will! Now back away or I'll kill her where she stands!"

"Syaoran help me!"

"Tomoyo don't go with him!"

"She has no choice! Ta-ta!"

With that he ran off to the west, probably to the next harbor. Syaoran pounded his fist on the ship. He looked down at Sakura.

"Syaoran I'm sorry, I--"

"You were supposed to make sure no men were there."

"I tried--"

"It wasn't good enough. Now go and try to be useful when my men get back."

He turned away angrily. Sakura felt her eyes overflow with tears. How could she tell him how Tomoyo had let this man take her? How she lied for him? He would never believe her. Sakura tried not to sob, but she did it anyway.

"Syaoran…"

SeiSei: Oh boy… things are getting complicated! Today I'm leaving for a trip to Spain, which means I won't be able to update for at least 10 days. Please review while I'm gone! I need your opinion: I'm considering putting a light, non-graphic sex scene in the next chapter. What do you guys think? Should I do it, or should I just leave it completely implied? Thanks so much!


	8. Chapter Seven

SeiSei: Well I'm back from Spain! I got totally inspired and the next like five chapters will get cranked out really quickly. Thanks so much to those that reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. I also don't own the story of Narcissus, that's an old Roman legend.

Chapter 7

Sakura got into line at the galley with a sigh. No one looked at her, no one spoke _to_ her, but of course their were the usual mutterings _about _her. When it was her turn,

Gatz merely handed her a bowl without looking at her. Sakura thought she saw his cheeks twinge red. She went and sat down at the far end of the furthest table away from Syaoran, who only seemed enraged at the sight of her.

There was the usual tapping of mugs as Syaoran stood up to make evening announcements:

"As you all know, we are to chase Eriol to his hideout… the British colony of New Zealand!"

Everyone cheered. Sakura tried to hide the sullen look that came to her face: she had not known they were headed for New Zealand—no one told her anything.

"And we shall take back Tomoyo, defeating him at his own game! And who will do it? Who will infiltrate his ship?"

Sakura snorted at the idea of one of them posing as a woman prostitute, like Eriol had just a week ago. She then realized that everyone was staring at her and she blushed.

"Sakura!"

The combined force of everyone shouting her name nearly threw her off the bench. Everyone laughed.

"Now," said Syaoran, "You will come to my office after dinner, and we will discuss the plan!"

Sakura gulped. Syaoran's eyes roved her hair almost evilly. She did not notice Thom's big, toothy grin.

* * *

"No! Not my hair! Why can't I wear a wig?!"

Sakura was on the verge of tears. Only Gatz, whose petrified blonde hair was only now growing out with black roots, looked sympathetic. Syaoran only smiled dangerously.

"You don't seem like you're in a position to decide what happens to you—or have you forgotten?"

He leaned in really close, and their noses almost touched. There was something strange in his eyes, almost like hunger.

"You are at my mercy, especially after your failure last week."

He seemed to spit the word "failure" out, as though it disgusted him to even say it. He turned his back on her and continued talking:

"We will bleach your hair and change your clothes so that Eriol will not recognize you no matter how hard he checks. When you are selected by one of his men, try to knock him out… however you may be forced to…"

He turned his head so that one brown eye was focused on her red and terrified face. Thom spoke up, looking terribly pleased with himself.

"You can't go in there a virgin, or looking like one, or else they'll know in a second."

Sakura didn't know that virgins looked different from anyone else and began examining her arms. Thom only laughed. Unseen by Sakura, Syaoran clenched his fist.

"I'll take care of it, Cap'n."

Giving Sakura another toothy grin Thom stepped forward and tickled her under the chin.

"See you tonight."

As soon as he had left Sakura shuddered, despite the fact that Gatz and Syaoran were watching her. Syaoran said nothing but motioned to Gatz, who had the bottle of Crème Bleache he had unwittingly used before.

"C-come on, Sakura, just have a seat—this will be over in a jiffy."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. He blushed harder and his hands shook so badly he could barely open the bottle. To calm him down, Sakura started talking.

"Would you like to hear a story? Bleaching hair can get boring…"

Gatz nodded, and then, realizing that Sakura couldn't see him, mumbled a "yes". Syaoran, forgotten by both, only stared at them from across his desk.

"Well here it goes: Long ago, in a distant and flourishing land where the gods and the

people walked amongst each other, there was a man named Narcissus. His mother was

the goddess of beauty, and his father the most handsome man in the whole empire. He

was so struck by his own beauty that every day he went and sat at a lake, gazing at his

reflection longingly."

Gatz continued to work, carefully and gingerly coating locks of hair, like she had done for him just a little while ago. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, enthralled by the story and the carefree way in which Sakura told it.

"One day, he slipped and fell into the lake and drowned. Everyone mourned the loss of such a beautiful man: the people, the gods—even the lake!"

Her eyes brightened beautifully as she said the last part. Syaoran smiled and leaned forward, wondering what the end of the story would be.

"The lake overflowed and flooded everything around it. Finally the people of Narcissus' village came to the lake, beseeching it to stop so that they could sow their fields:

'O mighty lake,' they said, 'we know you weep for Narcissus' lost beauty, but please let us be!'"

Sakura smiled as she prepared to say the next part. Gatz had finished working long ago but continued to play with Sakura's hair.

"The lake seemed outraged and said, 'I weep not for his beauty, but for his eyes in which I could admire my own impossible beauty!'"

The three laughed together at this ending. Sakura felt a lot more at ease, and didn't even shriek when shown her hair in a mirror. Gatz left the room smiling, and now it was only Sakura and Syaoran left.

"Now when you get to the ship," he said, his smile no longer menacing, "You must find Tomoyo at all costs and tell her that we have come to retrieve her. If she--"

He stopped, seemed to puzzle over something, and then shook his head, dismissing it.

"Once Tomoyo is alerted of our presence, together you must go to the tallest crow's nest and set off this flare:"

He pulled out a flare with a string attached, so it could be worn as a necklace.

"We will then attack and you and Tomoyo will flee back to our ship: you are both not to fight, as that gives them many opportunities to lock you up."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest then closed it again. Syaoran looked out the window, worriedly, it seemed to Sakura.

"It is time for you to meet Thom. Come."

He stood up and led her by the hand out towards the room she had previously shared with Tomoyo. There was a sense of finality in the whole thing that made Sakura terribly uneasy.

Thom was waiting for her, standing in the room wearing barely any clothes. Syaoran approached him and they whispered to each other. Sakura shut her eyes and prayed that whatever they had planned for her would not be too painful. Suddenly, she heard a thud.

"I'm sorry Thom."

Syaoran had knocked him to the ground! Sakura's heart leapt. But then Syaoran began undressing himself. Sakura decided it would be best if she copied him. Syaoran laughed.

"You have no idea what we're about to do, do you?"

Sakura gulped and shook her head. She tried, blushing, to avert her eyes from his naked body. All of this was terribly embarrassing.

"I know this is scary for you, but it's okay. I will just go in so as to make you appear like it isn't your first time if someone catches you. Thom would not stop, and if he got you with child…"

Sakura nodded dumbly, pretending she understood him more than she actually did. He gestured to the bed. She lay down and he came on top of her, pushing her legs apart. Suddenly there was pain, almost unbearable pain.

"I'm sorry," he said softly stroking her head, "but it had to be done. I didn't want it to be anyone else"

Sakura realized, as the pain began to fade, what was happening. As it dawned on her, she felt strangely betrayed. He had saved her virginity, the last thing left to her, only to take it himself? He slowly got out, and Sakura felt pleasure, different from anything she had ever felt before.

"Wait!"

She pressed her hand on his back and he came back inside. Sakura smiled dreamily. Who knew it would feel so nice? Syaoran smiled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

But he was cheating; he began stroking her and she moaned "yes". But her brow became furrowed.

"What if I become pregnant?"

Syaoran averted his eyes, and, looking ashamed, said,

"You will not have to worry about that with me. I am…"

His voice shook. Sakura realized that he was impotent. She didn't ask how he knew, but only kissed him, and then they resumed.

* * *

It went on for another month, and Syaoran visited her every night, not caring who knew. Sakura came to enjoy his company so much she took to hanging around him all day. It ceased to be awkward, and Sakura looked forward to the nights like never before. They would reach New Zealand in one more month.

The crew, confused, treated Sakura with new respect, but Gatz and Thom resolutely refused to speak with her. Sakura was hurt: Gatz had been her friend. One day, he came to Syaoran's office only to see them liplocked. He stormed back out.

When he finally returned, it was to inform Syaoran that the supplies were low and that they must raid a town in the Indonesian archipelago before continuing to New Zealand. Syaoran seemed happy, and declared they would reach a town in two days. Sakura felt sad, realizing that Gatz had taken over the galley in Tomoyo's absence.

Syaoran seemed not to blame her anymore, but she was reluctant to believe that he cared for her. Perhaps he only liked her physical company. She was saddened by this idea, and didn't know why.

* * *

When they arrived at the small town, Sakura was terribly ill. She had a headache and threw up several times. Syaoran insisted that she sit this one out, despite her protests. Of all the crew, it was Gatz alone who seemed suspicious of her illness.

So Sakura was forced to watch from a porthole as the village went up in flames. She didn't know yet whether or not she approved of this, and remembered with a painful jolt her last day in Tomoeda. What was everyone doing now?

However, this was forgotten as Syaoran returned with a lovely pearl necklace for her and they slipped back into their old, blissful routine.

SeiSei: Yay for physical bonding! But what will happen when they get to New Zealand? Please review!!


	9. Chapter Eight

SeiSei: Well hello again! Thanks so much to those that reviewed—it makes me so happy that you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. But I do own Gatz.

Chapter 8

"Are you ready to go?"

_No. Of course not._

"Yes."

Sakura glanced around at the crew nervously, hoping she wasn't blushing too profusely. She met Gatz's eyes and looked away. She was dressed horribly, in an assortment of scarves that covered the bare minimum of her body. She looked out to sea. It was almost dark out. Oh why did she have to get sick that morning??

It was very hot; however, Sakura was sure that it was snowing in Tomoeda right now. She didn't understand the strange difference in whether, but Syaoran brought her out of her thoughts:

"—and when you see the flare, charge the ship! Battering rams and all! This is war!"

Syaoran had a manic glint in his eye and pounded his fist in the palm of his other hand every other word. Sakura had never asked him if he'd forgiven her, so scared was she that he would stop visiting her at night.

"Go on Sakura, approach the ship with that group there!"

A group of fair-haired prostitutes were slinking off to the east along the coast. Syaoran's crazy shouting had obviously deterred them and they were heading for what appeared to be another ship. Sakura dashed along, realizing, ashamed, when she caught up, that the scarf to cover her bottom had flown up in her haste. The prostitutes didn't seem to notice her arrival, or if they did they didn't care.

A malicious looking one with strange orangey streaks in her hair called out towards the ship in some odd language. Sakura, who was getting more terrified by the minute, stopped in her tracks, aghast at the size of the ship. It was magnificent—way bigger than a pirate ship ought to be, and ornately decorated with gilded and painted carvings.

A man came down from the ship and leered at them unpleasantly. He called out to them in the strange language, but Sakura was sure she heard Eriol's name. It must have been a dismissal, because the prostitutes, looking deflated, turned around and headed inland. Sakura did not follow them but approached the man.

At the sight of her he smiled, which was, if possible, worse than his leer. He was extremely ugly and dirty, and faintly smelled of something rotten. He gripped her arm with one of his grimy hands and pulled her close.

"Please—"

She tried to stop herself speaking, but it came out in perfect Japanese. The man's smile grew wider and uglier.

"Oh thank god, I was dreading having to haggle with you. My English is terrible. Come on now, hopefully I can sneak you in for a bit of fun."

Sakura kept her head turned away from him as he spoke—his breath was putrid. He dragged her into the ship and they settled on a pile of spare sales on deck. Unfortunately, some other man was lumbering around the deck, so she couldn't act yet. He stroked her leg, eyeing her barely concealed chest hungrily.

"I can tell you're young—you haven't put that stupid henna crap in your hair for starts—but your body is so…supple."

He grinned again. His stroking hand traveled higher with each pass. Sakura tried to hide her disgust. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to look seductive.

"What do you do?"

"What?"

"What do you _do_?"

Realization dawned on Sakura…then revulsion.

"E-Everything. But I don't kiss on the mouth," she added hastily, "it's too…personal."

He seemed satisfied with that, and luckily, the lumbering man went below deck seconds later as he pulled at one of her scarves. She pinched the nerve between his shoulder and neck and he passed out.

Wiping herself off with the corner of a sail, Sakura shuddered. She then scampered towards the stairs, without another look at him. Hopefully he would stay down long enough for her to get to the crow's nest later. She glanced up. Why did the mast have to be so high up?

As soon as she got below deck she began searching for the prison. Surely Tomoyo would be there. Where could it be? Sakura tried to imagine the floor plan of Syaoran's ship, but then realized that they had never taken prisoners while she was on board. Did they even have a prison?

"Hey there missy, where're you headed?"

Sakura gave a frightened jump. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard two pirates coming. However, they looked much cleaner than the man upstairs. A door opened and she heard a woman's voice:

"_Please _Eriol, _don't_!"

"Tomoyo!"

It was out of Sakura's mouth before she could control it. Tomoyo was in danger! The two men looked at each other, then looked angrily at her and seized her by both arms.

"Let me go!"

"No way—you're a spy!"

"We know just what to do with filthy turncoats like you!"

They dragged her down the hall, towards Tomoyo. Sakura struggled against them, kicking and screaming. The door opened wider, and Eriol and Tomoyo stepped out. They looked rather hot and bothered.

"What's going on out here?"

Eriol's dark blue eyes took in Sakura with disgust. He made a motion to the men, as if to say "Carry on", but Tomoyo pushed his hand aside and came closer to Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Syaoran—"

Eriol laughed. To her dismay, Tomoyo did as well. Sakura finally realized that Tomoyo was wearing a very nice, ladylike dress, and Eriol was dressed in clothes befitting a noble. This was the first time she had seen Eriol up close...as a _man _anyway. He was very handsome, with dark blue eyes and bright blue hair. He wore something she had never seen before: it was a pince-nez, but with sticks on it so it hooked around his ears. How odd. Sakura became quiet and stared at the floor, tears forming in her eyes out of humiliation.

"Sakura darling, Syaoran only kept me to make Eriol angry. I'm actually his—"

"Then why were you yelling at him?"

Sakura seemed to have found her voice. Tomoyo paused, miffed at being interrupted. Eriol just watched with an amused expression.

"Even fiancés have their disagreements, which reminds me, which do you like better: lilac or lavender?"

Sakura laughed. She was soon joined by Eriol. Tomoyo looked even more annoyed at them.

"Ugh! You're _terri_—"

BAM!

Men were shouting up on deck. Sakura smelled smoke. The whole ship shook as its hull was rammed again. Syaoran hadn't waited for the signal. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall: she had been gone nearly two hours.

"All hands on deck! Syaoran has come, by the looks of his spy, a little early! Prepare to fight!"

Sakura was slightly relieved that Eriol didn't think this was her fault. However, she had failed again! She could only hope that Tomoyo's appearance could explain that which she could not say to them.

"Come on, sweetie, I will take you back to Syaoran."

Tomoyo grabbed her elbow with a dainty gloved hand and they set off to the deck, pausing only to let the men streak by, armed to the teeth. Sakura hoped everyone would be ok.

"This way, this way."

"Tomoyo—"

"Yes dear?"

"Why didn't you try to escape from Syaoran?"

"Because neither of us wants to hurt him. He really is a sweet boy, he's just ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you someday."

"Eriol said you didn't love him. Is he in love with you?"

Sakura was worried now. Her insides felt like ice. Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh no, Eriol just wants to save him the humiliation of explaining this to his crew. You see, he and Syaoran are technically mortal enemies because of me."

"What?"

"At least that's what everyone should think, anyway. He kidnapped me to keep Eriol away from him, but he couldn't tell his crew that? It's not really the most honorable thing in the world..."

Sakura had never been more confused. She couldn't even speak; she just stared at Tomoyo, who was steering her through the maze of men in combat, who seemed naturally to give them as wide a berth as possible. Tomoyo had been muttering all her answers rather distractedly over her shoulder, and Sakura tried to convince herself that she had misheard something.

Syaoran and Eriol were battling, but it looked more like her brother Touya's fencing class than actual dueling. They stopped when she and Tomoyo arrived.

"Is all in order then, Syaoran? For God's sake, let us plan our wedding in peace."

Syaoran gave a noncommittal shrug and only looked at Sakura. Pleadingly, as if begging her forgiveness.

"Be good to her, Syaoran, she's a sweet girl."

"Shall I call my men off then?"

He had torn his eyes away from Sakura and now fixed them on Tomoyo in an odd sort of glare. It was a half-angry, half-sympathetic glare, and then he tried to smile, but everything got messed up and it ended up as a grimace.

"Not yet, mine need the exercise."

Eriol leaned on his sword casually. None of the fighting men seemed to take notice. He stretched his hand out to Syaoran.

"You've got a two month head start and then we'll play again. Unless you want to come home? Can you stay for the wedding?'

Sakura was shocked as she watched Syaoran take Eriol's hand.

"See you in a while then, if you can catch me."

The sun was rising. Sakura felt exhausted, and strangely queasy. She leaned over the water side and threw up. When she came back up, Tomoyo was staring at her.

"Sakura, when was the last time you bled?"

She spoke very fast, and Sakura, who felt dizzy, took a bit to work out what she said.

"A couple months, give or take a—oh God!"

Sakura clutched her stomach, wide awake at last. Syaoran looked confused, and Eriol looked oddly happy. Tomoyo smiled, but it was a little sinister to Sakura, who saw nothing to smile about.

"Well Syaoran, I know what I'll be looking to take from you the next time we meet."

Eriol smirked. Syaoran's face meanwhile had gone through the full range of emotion. First he was totally nonplussed by Sakura's answer. Then realization dawned. His face lifted with joy, making him look like a young boy (How old was he?) It darkened with anger, and then, at Eriol's words he looked as though he might throw up as well.

"The whole lot of you is rotten as the day I left you."

His voice sounded far away. He grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her off the ship, signaling to Thom to round the men up. Syaoran didn't speak the rest of the following day, but made sure they set sail immediately north. He didn't let go of her arm until New Zealand was out of sight.

SeiSei: Well now I hope you're all as thoroughly confused as Sakura is! I want to know your reactions! Please review! Can I have ten this time? Can I? Thanks so much!


	10. Chapter Nine

SeiSei: Well here I am again! Thanks so much to those that reviewed!!! I'm so glad that you guys are confused. Never fear, though, because the pieces will now start to come and fall into place. For those of you who worry that the baby will upstage the romance between our heroes, don't worry about that either—it'll scarcely be able to talk for most of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own Gatz, Thom, and Trei.

Chapter 9

"I regret that—no, that's pompous…"

Syaoran crumpled up another page of parchment and tried again. The waste basket in the corner of his office was already full to the brim, and his last attempt bounced feebly off the rim.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura crouched outside his office, listening to his mutterings and waiting for a ball to roll near enough to the door…

"Aha! Oh no no no no no…"

Sakura was merely glad to hear his voice. He didn't speak to her now, only looked at her with a bemused sort of expression. He seemed amazed by her very existence. Of course this made his night-time visits boring to the point of agony.

It was bad enough that her stomach had been plumping—she was eating like a cow now, disgusting—but he didn't seem remotely aroused by her, which contributed to her falling self-esteem. No, he was content to lie beside her, hand on her stomach, marveling at what he had created. It was all well and good for _him_, _he_ wasn't throwing up every morning—although it had cleared up after another month or so—and getting fat and getting fits of anger and tears.

A groan was heard from inside the office. Syaoran flung his most recent attempt at a letter exceptionally hard at the wall, and it bounced out into the hall. Sakura grabbed it and, before she could suppress it, she let out a sound of triumph. Syaoran abruptly stopped muttering.

"Who's there?"

When he was met with no reply, Syaoran got up towards the door, but it was too late—Sakura had already had enough time to sneak into her room and pretend to be sleeping as he walked further down the hall, and then in to check on her. He patted her stomach, muttering under his breath, and then left.

As soon as he had gone, Sakura reached under her pillow and smoothed out the parchment. Sakura's face fell. She couldn't read it. It was in Chinese. Sakura sighed, stuffed it back under her pillow and lay down to sleep. She was already unconscious when Syaoran entered the room an hour later, but in her dreams she heard him say,

"I must keep you safe, my Sakura, even if I have to leave you with someone else."

* * *

Sakura woke up extremely hungry. Typical. Syaoran had left already. Also typical. She thought about her strange dream, where she and Syaoran were at a great palace, and he was a knight, going off to protect her… 

"Now now Sakura, if I didn't know better I'd say you were happy to see me."

She looked up into Trei's broad grin. She didn't realize the dreamy expression she had when she thought of Syaoran. He moved on past her, but she stopped him, suddenly remembering the night before,

"Hey Trei? Do you know Chinese?"

Trei looked puzzled. He glanced shiftily at Syaoran's door before whispering,

"Nope, but Gatz does. Picked him up in Jakarta, we did."

So Gatz was Indonesian. Sakura didn't even thank Trei and ran to her room to grab the parchment before heading up to find Gatz. However, her stomach did not let her forget the most important meal of the day, and so Sakura headed to the galley. Gatz wasn't on deck anyway.

Sakura found him stirring his porridge angrily, as though it had offended him in some way. He scowled at it with deepest loathing and didn't notice her until she was seated right next to him. He looked up angrily, and for a terrifying moment she thought he might try to stir her as well. When he realized who it was, his face softened.

"What is it?"

"Trei told me you know Chinese."

"And if I do?"

His eyes searched her face for some kind of answer, his black eyebrows looked odd against what remained of his bleached hair. Sakura fingered her own pale locks ruefully as she answered him,

"Can you tell me what this says?"

She thrust the parchment at him. She knew that he would not tell Syaoran, just as he hadn't told Syaoran that Sakura was pregnant from the very first sign. He read it slowly, and then aloud:

"Meiling—as you are surely aware, our cousin is now pursuing a new _target_ to bring me home. However, this target will expose you as a liar, which you most certainly are you…it ends there."

He finished darkly. Sakura became dimly aware that her last spoonful of porridge didn't quite make it to her mouth, but as to where it was, she was totally clueless.

"Anyway," he said curtly, wiping porridge off his lap (so that's where it got to!), "We shall discuss this further this afternoon at three, try not to act differently towards Syaoran—"

"—like he notices anything except my stomach these days—"

"—and for God's sake, close your mouth!"

Sakura closed it abruptly as Gatz stormed off, scowling harder than before, if that was even possible.

* * *

The day had crept by slowly, but now she and Gatz were nestled cozily in a corner of the deck. They were sailing quickly North through the Indonesian archipelago and Gatz stared longingly out at the islands. 

"Listen, if the rumors are true, the cousin of which he spoke was Eriol."

Sakura only nodded. She wasn't that stupid.

"And the target, by my calculations, is you and your baby."

He put a strange emphasis on the word your, intending it to mean only Sakura, and not Syaoran.

"He's going to leave me with her, isn't he? This lying Meiling woman…"

"Yes, but you must understand what made Syaoran a pirate."

Sakura sat up a little straighter, suddenly excited.

"Now I only know the rumors that came to my home before he arrived, but I think they may be true…"

His brows knit together. Sakura leaned closer, eager to hear more. Something at the back of her mind was suspicious—Gatz was too eager to betray his captain. Her curiosity got the better of her though, and she said nothing.

"Syaoran was once part of a powerful Chinese family. He was the only son and his father had passed away…"

"He ran away because he was impotent!"

"Yes but it seems odd to me…how could they have found out?"

Sakura wracked her brains. All she knew was that Meiling had lied to him, but that could have been about anything…

"Oi! Sakura!"

Thom was grinning at her and waving her over. She bid Gatz a hasty goodbye and got up to meet him.

"Got some work for you…"

Unfortunately, Thom always had some work for Sakura after that, and she never got another chance to speak to Gatz away from Thom and Syaoran. Sakura was slightly irritated, but strangely happy that Syaoran would be so jealous.

* * *

Sakura had never been to Hong Kong. She wouldn't have known it was even called that but for Syaoran's talking in his sleep. He didn't seem to notice that she was not surprised at their arrival in two more months' time. Now five months pregnant, Sakura had begun to show quite a bit more. Syaoran had remained as silent as ever. 

A servant met them at the door of a lovely manor house. Sakura had packed her things without being told. He and Syaoran spoke only Chinese, and she wondered what they were saying about her.

They finally came to a beautiful drawing room, where a gorgeous woman sat waiting for them. She had long, silky black hair done in two buns on either side of her head. Her eyes were mahogany, but in the odd light of the drawing room they looked almost red.

"Ah, Xiao Lang," She began, but when she saw Sakura her eyes narrowed and she quickly switched to Japanese, "So glad to see you."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, worried for a moment that he could not speak to her.

"The feeling is not mutual Meiling. Now I sent you all my instructions in my letter—"

"—which I received one month ago. Not to worry, I'll take good care of her."

Her smile when she looked at Sakura was not genuine. In fact, the sight of Sakura in her pregnant state seemed to horrify her.

"I will return in six months. If Eriol dares show his face here, tell him I'm in India."

Meiling said nothing. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. Sakura, without thinking, gave him the most simpering, loving look of despair that he was leaving her. She looked rather like a puppy begging its master not to go.

In the months to come, Sakura would hate herself for that look she gave him, hate herself for how taken aback he seemed, for the malevolent glee in Meiling's expression when she saw it. She would hate herself for thinking that he would save her, all the more after what happened next.

As soon as Syaoran left, Meiling picked up a letter opener from a desk and pressed the point to Sakura's stomach.

"You will do as I say, whenever I say it, or Syaoran's child will die."

Sakura was horrified. She had never felt this scared in her life, not even when the pirates had come to Tomoeda. Meiling smiled darkly, turned on her heel and left.

SeiSei: Uh oh!! I'm sorry that Sakura and Syaoran are separated, but it's for their own good!! And don't get me wrong about Meiling, she's one of my favorite characters actually… Anyway I hope some things are starting to get clearer!! Please review, I'd like 15 before I update again. Thanks so much!


	11. Chapter Ten

SeiSei: Thanks so much to those of you that reviewed! It really means a lot to me. Anyway, I must assure you that after the confusion has been cleared up, the Sakura/Syaoran romance will play out fully.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own some of Meiling's personality, since part of her is based off me.

Chapter 10

"Stupid lye soap…"

Well here she was again, on all fours scrubbing, though her stomach was expanding at an alarming rate. Why Meiling seemed determined that she pretend to be one of her servants, Sakura didn't know, but she couldn't resist the urge to talk back to her every chance she got.

Voices were coming from the entrance hall. Sakura didn't even bother straining her ears to listen—everyone who came to call spoke either Chinese or English. However she did abandon her scrubbing and went up to the second floor, where Meiling had told her to hide if visitors ever arrived.

She obeyed this command with a particular satisfaction, for, unknown to Meiling, just above the drawing room there was an old unused bedroom with a grate in the floor to let air through. The room, oddly enough, was windowless, and filled with musty old boxes. Sakura had been rifling through an old box of oil paintings, when she had heard Meiling accepting a guest in the drawing room below.

Today it seemed her guests were especially important; the rest of the servants scrambled around the house frantically to make sure everything was in order earlier that morning. Sakura knelt down by the grate and watched five women and Meiling enter the room. One was very regal, and was dressed impeccably. The four other girls were also well dressed, but appeared much younger, and less uptight.

Sakura stared at the one who appeared the youngest. She looked thoroughly miserable, but also strangely familiar…

They were speaking now, in very fast Chinese. Sakura had only learned a few words in the month she had spent serving Meiling, and now could barely make them out. She listened hard, absently examining the paintings in the box nearest her.

"—I apologize…I want—"

Sakura did not understand what Meiling wanted, as the rest was very fast and clearly not food (those were the words she was best with). She enjoyed looking through the paintings, though one entire box comprised of a handsome blonde man with blue eyes, who was Meiling's husband (a portrait of the happy family hung in the entrance hall). She now scrutinized a painting of a young boy with blue hair and blue eyes from a box she had yet to explore. It was clumsily done, as though by a child, and the face was hardly distinctive.

"—Now that…..Kinomoto Touya—"

Sakura dropped the oil painting back in the box in surprise. Her brother was being discussed! She looked down into the room. The youngest girl had burst into tears, holding her face in her hands. Her sisters patted her back comfortingly, but she ignored them.

She suddenly realized who they must be. The crying girl was Li Fuuti, who was betrothed to her brother. With a pang of guilt, Sakura realized she had made almost no effort to check on him after she was kidnapped. If she was crying, that could only mean that Touya had broken off the engagement, or—

"—too young!"

Sakura's heart fell into her stomach. She felt herself go pale, and idly watched her hands as they shook in her lap. They weren't hers, were they? No, they belonged to someone who didn't have a brother. _She_ most certainly had a brother. She did not listen anymore, but, desperate to give her hands something to do other than shake, continued looking through the box.

She found a painting of Meiling, in her wedding gown, looking beautiful as ever and staring shamelessly at the viewer, and to the right of her, a man in English dress—a tuxedo, Sakura dimly recalled, it was named—who was staring off the painting, as though he found the musty frame much more interesting than Meiling. His brown hair was terribly messy, but in a cute way, and his eyes…

Sakura let out a gasp of horror. It was Syaoran. She left the painting outside the box, propped up against it, then promptly walked out of the room, shaking more terribly than ever.

Once in her room she fell on her bed, but she did not cry. She refused to believe that Touya was dead and instead forced herself to consider the painting. Meiling and Syaoran had been married, but—Sakura glanced outside to see Meiling's two children returning from a walk with their nanny—those children did not look like Syaoran in the slightest.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She watched, with a horrible fascination, like one would watch a house burn, the story unfold behind her closed eyes.

They had married against their will, it was probably arranged by the cold, regal woman now in the drawing room. Somehow Meiling had managed not to get with child, and had duly been put away, thought to be barren. But she married her current husband immediately. _Of course. She loved him_, Sakura thought wryly. When she had a child, everyone then naturally assumed that Syaoran was impotent. Of course. It was all perfectly clear.

Sakura felt strangely weak, and before she could give the matter much more thought she drifted to sleep, though it was barely noon.

* * *

The next month was almost too much to bear. Sakura finally knew why Meiling hated her so much—she was living proof of her lie. Still, she had ruined Syaoran's life… Or had she? He had always seemed happiest among his men… But did Sakura really know him at all? 

She snuck every day up to the room with the paintings, and found that every one of Syaoran had him looking the other way. She found ones of Eriol as well, and remembered that Syaoran had said "our cousin" when he wrote to Meiling about him.

So Eriol wanted Syaoran to come home. Why Syaoran resisted was beyond her—perhaps he was simply ashamed? Sakura sighed wearily. _Men_.

It had taken her the whole month to check every painting in that room, now she searched throughout the house, pretending to be cleaning—her stomach was getting so big Meiling preferred her not to clean most rooms, as she might break something—and one day came upon a locked door.

She motioned to a passing maid to unlock the door for her, but the maid shook her head frantically, and scurried away, looking terrified at the very thought. Sakura couldn't suppress a smile. She had found something important.

Every day after that was dedicated to circling the room, waiting for someone to go in and out of it, but the only one who ever did was Meiling, and Sakura was trying to spend the least amount of time with her possible. She took careful note of how Meiling gingerly pocketed the key, and noted, not without fear, that she smelled rather like poison for an hour or so after leaving the room.

Horrified at the idea that Meiling might poison her, she decided that she must plan her escape—she'd have to give birth here, but she could leave soon after. She began nicking little valuables from the unused rooms, to pay for her journey. Where would she go?

_Home._

Tears would well in her eyes at the very thought. In fact, tears were welling up in her eyes rather often now, and she found herself more prone than ever to emotional outbursts.

Finally, one day she was lucky enough that the door was unlocked in the early morning. The sky was a blushed pink, embarrassed to be seen so early, and dawn would not be for another quarter hour at the least. Sakura had been rudely awakened by a terrible pain in her stomach, which she took to be a rather vicious kick from the baby.

She entered the room, struck again by pain and cursing the child within her and found herself in an extremely large artist's studio. It smelled viciously of turpentine, which artists used for their paints or something…Sakura had never been too keen on painting. A large unfinished painting was down at the end of the room, with a stool, a pallet, and a table for mixing paints nearby.

Struck by the painting, Sakura moved quickly towards it (as quickly as she could, for the pain had returned) without noticing that the paint on the pallet was still quite wet and the bottle of turpentine open.

The painting was of her. Her, with her hand gently over her expanded stomach, looking like an angel. The body was not yet finished—the picture Sakura's dress was powder blue, but did not come down past her knees yet—but the serene face was hers, green eyes and all. Her hair was the honey color it used to be—now only the roots were that color. Meiling did not hate her after all.

"Excuse me, but this room is private."

Meiling stood by the doorway, holding a bowl of water and two brushes. She seemed in shock at Sakura's presence. Sakura had turned to face her with a hand protectively over her stomach, unknowingly mimicking the painting.

"Get out."

She crossed the room in less than a second and slammed down was she was carrying. Before she could realize was happening Meiling had thrust the bottle of turpentine towards her and was brandishing it angrily as Sakura felt another stab of pain, this time much worse.

"If I catch you here again, I do not care _what_ Xiao Lang says I will force you to drink this and laugh as you die."

She was livid. Sakura took a step back, but then looked down, ashamed, as she felt warm liquid trickle down her legs. She had wet herself. She blushed scarlet, waiting for Meiling to laugh, but Meiling didn't. In fact, when Sakura looked up again, Meiling was ringing the bell, and announced in a curt voice that Sakura would be giving birth shortly. A maid came and Meiling began giving her instructions and sent her for the midwife.

Sakura opened her mouth in protest, but a groan erupted, unbidden, as she was pained once more. So it had finally happened.

SeiSei: Sorry to leave you guys there but I don't think you want to hear about her giving birth, especially since epidurals haven't been invented yet in my story! I hope the mystery has been cleared up for the most part. Don't fret, I'll update soon! Please review!


	12. Chapter Eleven

SeiSei: Sorry that I haven't updated for a few days…I meant to, but stuff kept on coming up. Anyway, I was hoping that the revelation of Meiling's secret would get some more reviews, but thanks so much to those that _did_ review—it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 11

"What are you going to name him?"

"Er…" Sakura, blushing and bedridden, did not know the answer to that question. She looked down at her son, who lay in her arms peering curiously up at her. He had a tuft of dark brown hair from the moment he was born, and already (or maybe it was her imagination) looked like Syaoran. His eyes, however, were the nondescript blue-gray of a newborn baby.

"_Xiao Lang _would want to name him Ryo—" Meiling continued talking but Sakura tuned the rest out, and wished, furiously, that her son's eyes would be green like hers, that in some way people would know it was her child.

"I have not yet thought of a name for _my_ son."

Meiling left the room. Sakura smiled to herself, but it quickly faded as the baby began to cry. Sighing, she gave him her breast, and got to thinking of her escape.

She was not allowed out in Hong Kong, so she didn't know if there would be anyone with a boat at all, but she had to try. She had nicked enough things with the Li family crest on them to convince almost anyone to take her to Japan.

What would she do when she got there? Well she'd just have to cross that bridge when she got to it.

The next few days were tense: Meiling insisted upon calling the baby Ryo, but Sakura continued to refer to him as "my son", infuriating Meiling all the more.

* * *

Just a few days after the baby was born, Sakura took him to the temple, unnoticed by anyone (Meiling was painting again). They went inside, and in the cool and soothing temple, Sakura finally named him:

"Li Touya."

When she said the name, she began to cry. Touya only gurgled happily and tried to catch her tears as they fell. Sakura resolved to leave that night for Tomoeda.

At dinner, she was more relaxed than usual. The maid staff played with the baby while she ate. Meiling suddenly poked her head in the door and motioned to Sakura.

"Come with me."

Sakura, scared, took one last look at her baby ("He'll be fine with us, Sakura!") and followed Meiling upstairs to her bedroom. She had not yet packed, so as not to be suspicious, and wondered silently what Meiling wanted with her now.

"Let me get rid of that for you."

She held out a pair of scissors and began cutting Sakura's bleached hair away. It was much shorter than before, and now she had bangs. Two pieces in front were longer than the rest of her hair, but it didn't matter. Sakura was happy it was gone.

"Thank you," she said, as Meiling's clever fingers began combing it out. She was suddenly sorry to be leaving, but then she remembered the letter opener and the turpentine, and her back stiffened.

Meiling's fingers stopped for only a fraction of a second, but Sakura knew that she noticed. She could feel her narrowed eyes glaring at the back of her head. However, when Meiling spoke, her voce was completely calm,

"I hope you find happiness."

That was the last thing that Meiling said to her, and that night as she stole out of the house under cover of dark, Sakura smiled to think that maybe they could have been friends, had the circumstances been different.

She snuck towards the docks from which she and Syaoran had come, and found an old man sitting by a fire on the beach. Clutching the sleeping Touya closer, she crept near him and spoke, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Excuse me, but could you take me to Japan?"

"Hn?"

The man gazed up at her sleepily. His eyes slid from her face to the baby to the large sack of treasure she held at her side.

"How much will you pay me?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She had rehearsed this.

"I will give you two solid gold goblets embossed with the Li family crest to board, and when I have reached my destination, I will give you two more and a message to bring back to Hong Kong."

The man said nothing, looking at her thoughtfully. She worried that perhaps she had spoken too fast—she was very nervous.

"What is your destination?"

"Er—Tomoeda"

"Ah. Well that seems in order. Come along."

Sakura followed, at last feeling confident, and they boarded the ship. He said nothing to her the whole night, and showed her a small cabin in which to sleep. Laying Touya in a makeshift crib, Sakura fell asleep easily, as they departed for Tomoeda.

* * *

There it was! Home! The trip from Hong Kong to Tomoeda was so short, she thought, no wonder Father wanted to marry Touya there.

"Now, lassie, I'll be needin' the other half of my payment."

Sakura picked out the two goblets from her bag and handed them to him. He held them to the sun, checking them for authenticity. Satisfied, he turned away.

"Wait! Er…Will you convey a message back for me?"

He turned around slowly, and Sakura knew from the look in his eyes he would need extra payment to do this. She pulled out a silver snuffbox, all the way from Europe, and held it out to him. When he grabbed for it; however, she closed her hand.

"Tell Li Syaoran that his son is here, in Tomoeda, please."

The sailor nodded and took the snuffbox. He repeated the message back to her, to prove he knew it, and then they came into harbor.

It was not the harbor she visited as a child. It was in the dirtier and poorer part of Tomoeda, a place she had never been allowed to visit. She stepped off, holding her treasure tightly and Touya even tighter—

"Sakura?!"

"Who's there?"

Sakura whirled around. There, in the garbs of a peasant, was her brother, Touya.

"Monster! I'm so happy to see you!"

He went to embrace her but she drew back, terrified,

"Stay away from my child, ghost! And I'm not a monster!"

Touya laughed but then looked deadly serious. He grabbed her arm—wait, he grabbed it, he was solid! He pulled her down a couple alleyways, Sakura maintaining her hold on her son and treasure. Finally they came to a small house and he pulled her inside.

"Touya! I thought—"

He covered her mouth and said, speaking very quietly,

"Don't draw attention to yourself. I'm in hiding."

"What? Why?"

"I couldn't marry her…"

"Li Fuuti? Why not? Touya what's going on?"

Touya sighed and released her. He closed his eyes, thinking, and then smiled.

"Oh Sakura, you always knew that Yukito and I loved each other. Don't pretend you didn't know."

Well maybe she had some suspicions, but she never thought he would go so far as to go into hiding.

"I knew that Father wouldn't accept it, and so I sunk my little sailboat near some rocks a little ways out, and hid. The summer monsoons came, and when I didn't return from my sailing trip, Father assumed me dead—"

"Waaahhaaahaa!"

The little Touya began to cry. He was probably hungry. Touya stopped talking and stared at him, noticing him for the first time.

"Sakura, what is that thing?"

His voice was dangerously soft. But Sakura could feel her temper rising.

"My son, whom I named after _you_ when I thought you were _dead_!"

Touya seemed very taken aback. He sat down in a small wooden chair and stared at the baby. When he spoke, he sounded almost apologetic.

"Who is the father?"

"Li Syaoran."

Looking even more befuddled than before, Touya watched as she gave the baby her breast. His crying stopped immediately.

"Tell me the whole story."

And so Sakura did, recounting how Syaoran wanted her to take Tomoyo from Eriol, how she got pregnant, and then, shakily, her time with Meiling. Touya stared at her thoughtfully and never interrupted her.

"You must leave the child with me."

"What? No, I can't let him go! I..I love him." _But do I love his father?_

"You must leave him with me and go back to Father. It will mend his broken heart, and you will be able to become part of society again."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious, monster? You need to get married! You're seventeen now, and it's high time you found a husband."

"But what about my son?"

Sakura grew angrier by the second. Touya was being a filthy hypocrite.

"Sakura, I will take care of him…there is no hope for me, I would only suffer if I went with you."

"How dare you? What of _my_ suffering?"

Touya's face grew stern. He took his nephew, now sleeping, gently from Sakura. She knew the battle was lost. Touya was right.

"Go now, and visit as often as you can. I know a good wet nurse. He will be fine."

Sakura turned out the door, leaving the treasure behind. Her son must never lack anything.

* * *

"Tell her that I do not accept imposters!"

Fujitaka's voice sounded weary and irritated. Sakura had to get in, she had to! The butler came out again.

"I'm sorry madam, but about five hundred women have already come making your claim, and the master has grown weary of it."

"No! He will know me when he sees me! Madame Barakat! Madame Barakat where are you? You will know me too!"

She called desperately, at the top of her voice. Her old governess did not come.

"I'm sorry I never paid attention, I really am! I appreciate all you taught me! Please come help me, please!"

The butler looked quite shaken. He took Sakura's hand and led her into the drawing room.

"Madame Barakat has not worked here since you left, Miss Sakura, and no one has known her name!"

Fujitaka looked up from his writing desk, angry at being disturbed yet again. His face relaxed when he saw her and he stood up rapidly.

"Sakura!"

"Father!"

She rushed into his arms. How good it was to be held! She looked up into his face. The loss of his two children had affected him greatly. His face had more lines than she remembered, and a small streak of gray hair snuck into the brown from his left temple.

"How I missed you! Where have you been? You must tell me everything!"

He practically pushed her into one of the comfortable armchairs, and sent the butler for tea. Sakura recounted her story for the second time that day, but she left out the small detail of her pregnancy and her son.

"Oh my Sakura, such a heroine! I will call the dressmaker's tomorrow."

Sakura sighed into her tea. She would have to be a proper lady from now on. She thought longingly of Syaoran, and if he loved her. Her face darkened. If he had loved her, why hadn't he told her anything?

"We shall have a ball in honor of your return. Set the date for three weeks from now, and begin getting ready!"

Fujitaka busied himself ordering the servants around, and Sakura suddenly realized that Syaoran would return to Hong Kong in two weeks.

_If he returns at all.__ Even if he does, who's to say he'll bother coming to find me?_

* * *

Sakura could not remember her toilette taking so long. Her taffeta gown, a rosy pink, had still to be altered once paired with her laced up high heels ("The height of fashion in England!"). She wore extensions in her hair, allowing many plaits to loop upon themselves in an intricate pattern. Her eyes had never seemed brighter, nor her cheeks more flushed with color. 

Three weeks had flown by, what with making preparations for the ball, and now she received guests every day. Fujitaka had decided she was ready to be a true lady, and gave her part of the responsibility of the household.

Every day she anxiously awaited those who came to call, eagerly hoping that Syaoran would be among them. Her disappointment, however acute the night before, would always vanish with the rising sun. But he had not come. Sakura knew better than to hope now.

She came down the grand staircase, now repaired from the pirate's attack, and began greeting the guests. She had never felt more beautiful. And lonely. The few visits she managed to make to her son just weren't enough, and she fretted about him constantly.

Yukito was a sweet man, and she felt she could forgive her brother his strange ways—

"Good evening, Sakura."

Her reverie was broken as a man with dark brown hair came and took her hand and kissed it. Intense amber eyes blazed as they looked up at her. He had come at last.

Sakura was speechless, but Syaoran only smiled.

"May I have you for the first waltz, Sakura?"

"I—uh—er—that is to say I—"

"—She'd be delighted, my good sir!"

Fujitaka smiled broadly at Syaoran and shook his hand. Syaoran thanked them both, gave Sakura a wink and walked off.

As if waking from a spell, Sakura found her tongue and continued to greet all the guests. When at last it seemed that everyone was here, she frantically sought Syaoran in the crowd, turning several invitations down for the first waltz as she went.

They found each other in the middle of the dance floor and he pressed her close to him as the music began to play.

"I got your message."

_Well obviously._

"I'm not leaving here without you and our son."

"Oh really? And how are you going to manage that?"

She would not give into him so easily. She needed an explanation first. His face came closer to hers, and she could feel his breath on her nose as he whispered,

"I'm going to sweep you off your feet."

Sakura forced herself to laugh and took the lead in their waltz.

"It's going to be harder than you think."

"Oh is it?"

"Oh yes."

She was barely breathing. His body felt so warm against hers and she fought the desire that arose within her.

"Where is he?"

"He's hidden with my brother."

"What's his name?"

"Touya."

"I meant—"

She removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it over his mouth.

"They're both named Touya. I won't tell you why until you tell me—"

"Tell you what?"

He breathed the words softly from under her hand and kissed her palm. Several women gave them disapproving looks from over the shoulders of their partners.

"Everything."

People around them began changing partners; the second waltz was about to begin. Several men approached Sakura, who still peered determinedly into Syaoran's eyes. She rebuffed them without so much as glancing at them as she watched Syaoran stare back at her.

"Meiling and I were married when we were young—"

"I know that."

"We tried and tried, but—"

"You couldn't have a child."

"As the next head of household I had to put her away."

"And she married the man she truly loved."

The music started up again and they began to dance, almost unconsciously.

"And had his children."

"And you ran away, ashamed of your impotency."

"It wasn't like that!"

He looked hurt at her cruel comment, but he kept going.

"I left. My cousin Eriol was sent to find me. I became—"

"A pirate."

"But I could not keep him at bay, until he found Tomoyo."

Now he was venturing into what she did not know.

"I kidnapped her, and kept her on my ship. He left me alone… I thought that maybe if Tomoyo did not love him…"

"But she did. With all her heart."

"And they conspired against me. He then hoped to take you and…Touya."

The name sounded foreign on his lips. Sakura did not break his gaze.

"So you left me with Meiling, because she _had_ to keep me a secret for her own sake."

She didn't mean for it to sound so much like an accusation, but she couldn't help it.

"I had no choice."

"Why not go home?"

She was pleading with him. He looked afraid.

"I will only go home when I am ready."

"When will that be?"

The waltz stopped.

"When I'm bringing you and Touya with me."

Whatever reaction he had hoped for, her sudden anger was not it.

"And you think I will just go with you?"

"I—er—yes?"

"No Syaoran, you stole my love the first time—now you must earn it!"

"And I will!"

His temper rose as well.

"You will have to court me the old-fashioned way!"

"And I will have you begging to marry me!"

People around them looked alarmed as they threw themselves apart and turned on their heels.

For the rest of the night; however, Syaoran danced with Sakura, only letting her go when she had promised herself to another. The games had begun.

SeiSei: Wow, that was my longest chapter yet! I think I'll try to make them all this long from now on…that is, if I get reviews. So please, please please review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter Twelve

SeiSei: Hello all! Thanks so much for your reviews; they mean so much to me! I'm so glad that you guys are interested and that you care about the characters. Now I hope to make this a nice long chapter—enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but German (pronounced Herman) is actually my fencing coach!

Chapter 12

"Now, take six, and when I disengage, take six again and lunge."

Her arm was already so sore! Sakura bit her lip and continued her fencing lesson. After her kidnapping, her father insisted that she learn fencing in order to defend herself.

_But haven't I already proven that I can take care of myself?_

Not that she minded taking lessons with German, a very nice man from Spain (wherever that was), but, added to her duties to her house and her guests, it left her very little time to spend with her son.

Luckily, she managed a spectacular lie to cover up the time she went missing: many a suitor invited her for tea every day and while in private she refused all of them (well, not _all…_), her father believed her to be with them and was very proud to have a daughter so popular.

She thought of Touya her son, whom Touya her brother insisted on calling "Little T" so as to avoid confusion, his gurgling laugh, his eyes, which would soon change color. Yes, she resolved, she would go see him today.

"Thank you German, see you tomorrow!"

"Ah thank you Miss Sakura!"

His Japanese was thickly accented, but he was improving. Sakura rushed to her room and washed briefly. Pulling on a lovely pale yellow dress, she waited, barely containing her excitement as her maid put her shoes on at the door.

"Tell Father that I have gone to the Takashi's for tea!"

"Yes, Miss Sakura."

Sakura rushed off on foot—it would look suspicious if she went by coach when her suitors lived so near. She slipped down a little path and found, just where she'd left it in the tree trunk, her oldest, dirtiest, ugliest cloak. She slipped it on over her dress and pulled the hood up over her hair. No one would recognize her now.

She continued down the little path, the houses getting dingier as she went, their walls and windows neglected. She heard eerie music coming out from a window far ahead, an instrument she had never heard before. She continued on, faster now, she was almost to the open window—

"Syaoran?"

Sakura wished at once that she hadn't spoken and clamped a hand over her mouth. He was sitting in casual clothes on the window sill, playing a string instrument with a very long neck and a very round base.

"Sakura?"

He smiled devilishly and pushed back her hood. Sakura opened her mouth in protest but he only ruffled her hair and pinched her cheek. The nerve! She would give him a piece of her mind!

"What kind of instrument is that?" _Oh nice Sakura, you really showed _him.

"It's a sitar, I got it in India."

Syaoran grinned and played a scale. It gave her shivers. Maybe he mistook the reason for her shivering, or maybe he had been planning it all along, but he suddenly asked,

"Would like to come in for tea?"

"I—er—" _No!_

"Come on, you know you want to!"

_No I don't! No I don't! No I don't! _"Fine…"

Sakura blushed. Her mouth seemed to be acting of its own accord, completely independent of her brain. Fabulous.

His flat was quite small, but also very clean. They sat down on little poufs at a small wooden table. Syaoran poured her some tea, and Sakura, never taking her eyes off him, took a tentative sip.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I—I was trying to make sure you weren't poisoning my tea!"

He looked hurt. Sakura didn't know why she said that. That wasn't why she was staring at him at all.

"Listen I know you are angry with me for leaving you with Meiling, but I couldn't let you—"

"—you couldn't let me decide for myself, because you refused to tell me anything—"

"—and for that I apologize, but I thought if I ignored my old life I could—"

"—Start over? So I'm part of your 'new life'? Is that it?"

Syaoran looked very annoyed, but gained his composure quickly. Sakura set her teeth, determined to interrupt him as often as possible.

"I'm sorry, alright? I was hoping—"

"—Where's Gatz? And the rest of the crew…?"

Now he looked truly irritated. Sakura didn't know why, but she was happy at his anger. She knew he was jealous.

"We parted on good terms."

The look in his eyes told her not to press further, and despite her desire to get a rise out of him, she backed off.

"Now," he leaned across the table until they were nose to nose. Sakura gazed back unflinchingly, although she was absolutely terrified.

"I know you must care for the father of your child, at least a little bit."

Sakura slapped him across the face.

"How dare you mention my son! What, did you think I would swoon into your arms and agree to marry you because you're the father?"

Now she was angry. She got up and made for the door, but Syaoran was too fast for her. He caught her hand and pulled her close to him. He held her as she shook with rage until she stopped struggling.

"Sakura…"

He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked in her eyes. She tried to make her expression stern, but could feel herself failing miserably.

"You can't tell me that none of those nights meant anything to you…"

He was playing dirty. Unbidden, memories of his caresses and moans surfaced and she couldn't help but feel longing for this warm body so close to hers. She stared up at him but didn't really see him as he stood there, she saw him from underneath him, from next to him, lying in the treacherous hammock with him on the ship. Although the sun was bright, she was sure she saw the room bathed in candle light.

"I can't deny it… But you must earn my trust back, Syaoran."

She whispered his name, and her lips remained parted as she looked up at him. Why was it so hard to breathe? Why was her heart pounding so as to break her ribs? Oh how traitorous the human body was…

"I hoped you would say that…"

He pressed his lips to hers, and she hungrily responded. She pressed her body to his, and he crushed her against him, but when he made to remove her cloak she stepped back, out of the circle of his arms.

It was suddenly day again, and she was in his little flat, not on board the ship. It was like waking from a dream.

"I cannot, Syaoran, I must go…"

She meant it to be more of a rejection than that. He merely nodded as she slipped out the door. She felt his eyes follow her through the window as she wound her way into a crowd around a vegetable stand and made for the slums.

Finally she arrived at Touya and Yukito's home, having taken the longest and most roundabout way possible to shake of whoever may have followed… _Syaoran…_

_Stupid stupid girl! Don't let him play with you like that!_

However, her frown disappeared when she saw Touya, holding "Little T" and laughing with him. The wet nurse sat knitting in the corner, and Yukito was cooking on a little stove against the back wall.

"Sakura! What a pleasant surprise!"

Yukito was always happy to see her. Sakura suspected he felt guilty over Touya's self-imposed exile from his family. He had done his best to make the two-room flat comfortable, but Sakura knew that Touya would be happy anywhere as long as he was with Yukito.

"He has your eyes, little sister!"

Sakura beamed proudly as Little Touya tried to grab her earring. His eyes were the same shape and brilliant green color as her own.

* * *

The next day Sakura got quite a shock as she received her daily guests, suitors and all, when the butler announced a name she had never heard before. 

"Master Ryo Chang!"

Of course it was Syaoran who walked through the door. She wasn't stupid enough to think he wouldn't come after her. He looked suspiciously handsome and surprisingly well dressed. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Introductions were made as she set about ordering midmorning tea and food for them all, frowning each time Syaoran spoke.

"So Chang, where are you from?"

"Oh, China, Miss Sakura. I believe I had the pleasure of meeting you at the ball."

He bent low over her hand and kissed it. Sakura felt goose bumps rise on her arm and knew he noticed. Why must every limb be so disloyal?

He sat next to her. Their thighs were almost touching, and Sakura felt a little shock every time he moved. The group chatted amiably, and Sakura turned to Syaoran and said, in a low voice,

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Meiling had them… I can't believe they still fit."

"What, did you expect to gain weight while on the run from Eriol?"

She smirked at him, but it faded quickly as his eyes flew down to her waist and then up again.

"I'm surprised at _you_, actually. Most women put on some weight after childbirth, but," he raised his voice slightly, "You are so slender and beautiful, Miss Sakura, how do you do it?"

It was his turn to smirk as she blushed. However, Yamazaki Takashi came to her rescue, noticing that Syaoran was hogging her, and said for her,

"Oh, our Sakura is doing fencing. What a lovely way to exercise."

He beamed at her. Sakura watched with satisfaction as Syaoran's eyes narrowed. The word "our" implied that Syaoran was an outsider. Sakura wondered if he would rise to Takashi's bait, but he turned to her instead.

"Oh, what weapon?"

"Foil."

She said it with slight disappointment. Foil was not so exciting compared to sabre and epee, but her father had deemed it the only weapon befitting a lady.

"Oh you seem more the type for epee to me," Syaoran smiled evilly.

"A lady shouldn't fence such a brutal weapon."

Fujitaka had joined the circle, and smiled at Syaoran and Sakura. He then turned to Takashi and Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear,

"It suits you—epees touch all over."

He exhaled and his warm breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Oh how cruel he was! But she would not give in.

"Do you fence, _Chang_?"

"Oh yes, all weapons."

This question opened the door and Fujitaka began questioning Syaoran ruthlessly (though he didn't realize it was that way) about his background. Sakura smirked, satisfied, and began a conversation with Takashi about oil painting.

* * *

"Advance, double retreat, advance lunge, recover." 

Sakura was practicing against the target in the fencing studio. She didn't have a lesson, but she needed to blow off some steam.

Syaoran came over almost everyday and was wooing her father, the last obstacle she hoped to place between them. She continued to practice, not caring that her arm was getting sore, plotting ways to make him look like a fool in front of her father and suitors.

"I could put sake in his tea…"

"Trust me, the combination is far from delicious."

Sakura's foil fell to the floor with a clatter. She felt warm breath on her neck as Syaoran spoke again.

"Would you like to fence me? Epee, not foil."

As much as she would have loved to fence epee, she was wary about being alone with him. What if he kissed her again? What would she do as her body fell easily to his advances, leaving her heart defenseless?

"Ok. One quick bout."

One bout turned into three or four. Epee was so fun! Granted, Syaoran was going easy on her, but still… she mastered the contra-attack, something totally against the rules in foil, in a matter of minutes!

She saluted him and sighed happily as she removed her mask. Fencing was so demanding. She looked at him and saw he was sweating too. Without thinking the two began removing their heavy jackets. Sakura looked him up and down and noticed that he was thinner than she remembered.

"I knew you'd like to touch me all over."

He grinned. Sakura blushed—he had noticed her looking! She quickly buried her face in a towel, but the damage was done. This was the opening he had been looking for.

"You're quite good for someone who just took up the sport."

"Thank you…"

"You are so beautiful when you're sweaty."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully at him. She knew she was far from beautiful at that particular moment. The mask had frizzed her hair as usual, she noted, glancing at the far wall, which was covered by a mirror.

"I'm happy just to spend this time with you."

"I am happy too. But what will you do when you are ready to go home? My father thinks you are Ryo Chang."

Sakura saw hope and triumph blaze in his eyes, and realized that she had said "when" and not "if". He placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

His smile was so warm and genuine, Sakura's arms threw themselves around his neck of their own accord. She kissed him full on the mouth. She knew, she understood how much he had given up for her—his crew, his comfort, his happiness. When they broke apart, Syaoran, elated, spoke up at once.

"So when can I see our son?"

Sakura's smile faded, and a sudden chill passed over her, despite the stifling heat of the fencing studio. She had to keep her brother's secret, and what if Syaoran took their son and left? Sakura felt her heart would break if he did that…he had yet to tell her he loved her, and she would refuse to show him their son until he did.

_I just can't tell him until he tells me first._

"Well, see you tomorrow!"

With a false grin plastered on her face, so hard that it hurt, Sakura left the studio, leaving Syaoran to ponder the mysteries of the feminine mind by himself.

SeiSei: So how did you guys like it? Sorry there was so much fencing in there—I'm at fencing camp right now! Please review and let me know what you think! You guys are the best!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

SeiSei: Sorry that it took me awhile to update this time, guys. I got in a car accident yesterday (ugh, let's not talk about it). I'm fine but disoriented, and for some reason I wanted to start a new fic (check it out; it's called "How Should I Know?"). Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 13

"Now Sakura, I want you to think carefully before you answer the question I'm about to ask you."

Fujitaka put the tips of his fingers together and peered over them at her thoughtfully. Sakura gulped. Did he know about her son? About Touya?

"Which of your suitors do you prefer the most?"

Sakura sighed with relief. But, to be honest, this question was not so easy for her. She really didn't prefer any of them…except maybe Syaoran. She blushed, thinking of the day before, when they had gone on a picnic and talked of his adventures in India. He was very careful not to offend her, but he still hadn't said the three magic words.

"Yamazaki Takashi and… Ryo Chang."

What a name. Her father began to tell her how much he approved of this and how serious they both seemed about marrying her. She tuned him out and daydreamed about fencing epee against Syaoran… he removed his mask and her own, and placed his hot, moist lips on hers… She shivered.

"Sakura darling, are you alright? Are you cold?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head vigorously. She left quickly without another word.

_What is the matter with me?_

She decided to head for the fencing studio to clear her mind.

* * *

Unfortunately, there was Syaoran, the cause of her confusion, practicing lunges against the target.

"Who said you could use my studio whenever you liked?"

Syaoran stopped lunging and grinned sheepishly at her. He laughed nervously and said,

"I just needed to clear my mind."

Suddenly he took her hand in both of his and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Sakura, I know that you are afraid to trust me again after I kept so many things from you, but please let me see my son."

Sakura looked up into that all-too-familiar face and noticed how thin and worn he looked.

"Have you been eating?"

He gave a mirthless laugh.

"You need money to eat, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. He was starving. He was courting her and he was starving.

"Oh my God."

She backed away from him.

"Sakura, listen to me. My family will accept me if we all go together. Then you and I can be married, and your father will be happy, too. It'll be perfect."

"But Syao—"

"At least let me see him. However long it takes to convince you I don't care, but I can't go another day without seeing him."

"Or without eating. Come over for dinner tonight."

"Only if you let me see him."

Sakura sighed and took his hand. She was afraid that he might do something drastic to see him. They walked out of the studio to the little path, where she put on her cloak. Syaoran snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing…" he laughed under his breath.

"Seriously, what?"

"It's just—that's the most hideous thing I've ever seen!" he blurted out. Sakura huffed and walked ahead of him.

"Wait! I'm sorry."

"Yea sure."

"Sakura, why do you hate me?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea?"

"You don't want to be alone with me."

Sakura sighed again. She was doing that a lot lately.

"That's for a very different reason."

"Like what?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No. I. Won't."

"Yes you will now shut up." She continued walking.

"Is it because you _like _me?" He was practically skipping.

"What?"

"You're afraid that I'll sweep you off your feet and make love to you again!"

He said it in such a singsong voice it took Sakura a few minutes to realize what he said. When she did, she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"SakuraIcan'tstopthinkingaboutyou."

"Oh really?" She was getting annoyed at him, and turned around looking like an owl with ruffled feathers.

"Yea really, now don't be stupid. You know I want to marry you."

"You do?"

They had stopped walking in a small alleyway. Suddenly Syaoran pressed her up against the wall and kissed her so hard it hurt.

"Why don't you see! I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

Sakura was dumbfounded. But also happy. Very happy. However, her happiness must not have registered on her face, because Syaoran was sighing sadly.

"I love you too, and I'll thank you not to call me an idiot."

She got off the wall and kept walking. He did too. They didn't look at each other and walked with a foot of space between them, their hands touching briefly from time to time. Sakura had a huge smile on her face, and from the corner of her eye, she could see that Syaoran had one too.

"Before we go in," she said slowly, "you should know that my brother lives here with his lover. My father thinks he is dead."

Syaoran only nodded. Sakura wondered what he was thinking. She opened the door and said, "Hello all!"

Suddenly, she gasped. Syaoran stepped into the house, wondering what she gasped about. No one was there. There was blood on the floor and table, and a note. Sakura rushed up and grabbed it:

_Dearest Sakura and Syaoran,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Sir Eriol Hiiragizawa and Lady Tomoyo Daidouji, this August the First. It will be at the house of the Li Clan in Hong Kong._

The R.S.V.P. info was scribbled out, and instead it read:_  
_

_Don't bother. Everyone is safe with us. Your brother put up quite a fight. _There was a little heart.

Sakura wanted to cry. And scream. And laugh. What a ridiculous mess this all was.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"Oh shut up, you knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Stop telling me to shut up."

"I'll tell you all I want! Shut up shut up shut—mmph"

Syaoran was kissing her again, hotly and passionately. Sakura kissed back, giving way to the recklessness that was taking over her.

"Run away with me, and we'll go to them."

"But what about Fa—"

He was kissing her again. It was really quite nice and all, but what about her father?

"Syaoran we have to tell him everything."

"We can't! I'm wanted in seven countries!"

"But—"

"Please, Sakura, let's just go. We can explain everything later."

Against her better judgment, Sakura allowed herself to be led down to the harbor. There was one small boat with a pair of oars. She laughed so hard she started crying.

"What's so funny?" he asked, getting into the boat. She just pointed at him and laughed.

"You think you can get to Hong Kong in _that_?"

He laughed and just motioned for her to get in. They followed the coastline a little ways and came to a small cove. Sakura was still in shock. _My son._ She stared at Syaoran's arms as he rowed. They were so nice and toned.

"Here we are."

The ship! The ship! Syaoran's ship was waiting right there. They pulled up and climbed aboard.

"Finally—oh man you look like a mess!"

Syaoran only shrugged. The pirates gathered round. None of them seemed surprised to see Sakura.

_I guess there was a plan all along_.

"We set sail for Hong Kong immediately."

"Gatz!"

Sakura was very happy to see him. Syaoran, however, looked sullen as she rushed to embrace the now totally black-haired pirate.

"So good to see you!"

"CHANG!"

Everyone went silent and turned around. There, in a little boat with his steward, was Yamazaki Takashi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MISS SAKURA?"

Sakura turned to Syaoran and tried to calm him down, but he took the bait:

"SHE IS THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD—GET LOST!"

Sakura smacked herself in the forehead. Way to go, Syaoran, way to go. Takashi looked shocked.

"SAKURA, TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!"

Sakura blushed and began examining her shoes. They were very nice shoes, and all in all pretty comfortable—

"I'm telling your father."

He shook his fist in anger, but it was too late. The ship was moving away from him fast.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

SeiSei: Woo cliffy! Sorry to make it a short chapter, but I had to end it there! What's gonna happen now? It's drama time as everyone's cover is blown! Please review!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

SeiSei: Thanks so much for all your reviews! This fic is nearing the end—aren't you so excited?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Tomoyo's little freak-out is based on the one in the play "Company".

Chapter 14

Sakura screamed and jumped up and down for joy. There was Hong Kong! There was Touya, Yukito and…

"Sakura?"

She turned around to see Syaoran smiling at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about our son's name."

Sakura sighed. She had been waiting for this. She smiled at her mistake in naming him Touya. Maybe that would be his middle name.

"I wanted to name him Ryo."

That was what Meiling had said, too. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at him with suspicion.

"Why?"

Syaoran looked out towards Hong Kong, which was drawing ever nearer.

"That was my father's name."

Sakura's mouth fell into a round "o". She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She nodded dumbly.

"I'm glad you agree."

He made to walk away, but she caught his wrist.

"What will happen to Meiling when we show up?"

Syaoran shrugged. Sakura remembered the painting that Meiling had made of her. She really wasn't a bad person, just afraid. Sakura fervently hoped that she would come out of this ok.

"Cap'n, are we using the main harbor?"

Syaoran nodded and went off with Thom. Gatz appeared by her side.

"He really cares about you, you know."

Sakura only smiled. Together they looked out on Hong Kong, the harbor marketplace bustling with activity.

* * *

"I can't, I can't!"

Sakura was shocked to find Tomoyo, her clothes in disarray, throwing random things into her luggage.

Syaoran had gone to meet Meiling and sort out his mess, and Sakura was ushered into Tomoyo's chamber.

"Sakura? Oh you shouldn't have come!"

Tomoyo was practically screaming. She was running around the room like crazy, picking things up only to fling them from her.

"I—I'm sorry, but where is…?"

"Touya is explaining himself to Fuutie and Madam Yelan, now shut up and help me pack!"

Sakura only stood there, staring at her.

"What do you mean, help you pack?"

Tomoyo stopped moving for a second, as the book she was holding fell to the floor with a crash.

"I can't get _married_. What was I thinking? This is ridiculous—this is all wrong!"

Sakura looked nonplussed.

"When we met I was so surprised to find another Japanese person in Hong Kong. I told my mother: 'Look, I have my very own Japanese man!'"

She resumed her panic. Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed. She watched Tomoyo break several hairbrushes while attempting to squash them into a hatbox. Suddenly, the dark-haired girl stopped and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Tomoyo?"

"Do you forgive me, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked twice.

"Yea…yea I do."

Tomoyo smiled up at her with watery eyes. Sakura came to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Do you love Eriol?"

"With all my heart."

"Then don't worry. You can make it through this wedding. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Sakura."

Then, as if noticing it for the first time, Tomoyo glanced around the room.

"What a mess! Someone get in here and clean this up!" she bellowed, and sashayed out of the room with Sakura in tow.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura and Syaoran were brought before Yelan. The woman walked slowly to where Sakura stood, her head bowed in respect. She saw Yelan's feet in their slippers. They were the smallest feet she had ever seen—they could have fit in her hand.

She heard a giggle. Syaoran's four sisters had noticed her staring at Yelan's feet. Sakura blushed with embarrassment. Yelan only smiled.

"Before the British came, it was traditional here in Hong Kong, as it still is on the mainland, to bind a girl's feet," she said, in cold and perfect Japanese.

Abruptly she turned to Syaoran, who looked as nervous as she was.

"My son you have finally returned to rule the Clan."

Syaoran barely nodded. Yelan said something in quick Mandarin to the servant by the door. Sakura had never heard a more beautiful language. Suddenly, Touya and Yukito were ushered in, carrying Ryo.

"Your son was born out of wedlock," Yelan said reprovingly, "Tradition dictates that we kill him—"

At that point Sakura gasped loudly. Yelan only raised an eyebrow at her and continued,

"But if you get married with haste then we shall spare him."

Both Sakura and Syaoran let out sighs of relief. But they weren't out of the woods yet.

"The two…homosexuals, however…" the word formed cruelly on her lips. For a moment Sakura was ashamed, but she loved her brother too much to stay that way.

"You will not hurt them," Syaoran said, his face set into a stern look. Yelan looked at him innocently, swaying on her small feet.

"They will be his nannies, of course. If you consider that hurting them, then…"

Sakura smiled. Touya and Yukito looked happy as well, but the four sisters did not. Fuutie spoke first:

"Why should he get to live? He lied to get out of our engagement."

Sakura and Syaoran stared at her, shocked, but Yelan only smiled.

"Well we shall see what his father wishes to do with him."

Sakura felt the temperature in the room drop. Suddenly she was terrified. What was she going to do?

No one spoke, and Yelan had them ushered out of the room, choosing to remain alone with her four daughters.

Touya had gone very pale, and Yukito had his hand on his shoulder. He handed Ryo to Sakura, mouthed something wordlessly and left with Touya.

Ryo, utterly oblivious to what was going on, only giggled happily up at her and said,

"Mama!"

Sakura, terrified as she was, still managed to beam with pride at the baby boy. Syaoran placed an arm around her waist and softly suggested that they go for a stroll in the garden.

The Li family garden was the most beautiful that Sakura had ever seen. There were hints of Japanese influence in the small bridges over the little stream, the rocks. Dimly, as though remembering a dream, Sakura realized that it was done in perfect feng shui. She came from a westernized family, and had almost forgot these ancient yet important things.

"Here is my favorite flower," said Syaoran, gesturing to a large branch of white blossoms.

"Peony," whispered Sakura, inhaling deeply. Ryo grabbed at a blossom with one of his chubby arms.

"I felt that we needed to redo the confession of our feelings…"

"Since you called me an idiot last time," Sakura replied, smiling broadly. Syaoran laughed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"I love you, Sakura. I think I have since the moment I saw you on the ship."

"You mean when I threw that knife at you?"

"Aren't you going to reply?"

"I love you too, Syaoran. And yes, I would love to marry you."

Syaoran frowned.

"But I didn't get to ask you yet…"

"But I knew you were going to—"

Sakura gasped. Syaoran had led her to a cherry tree, with a few blossoms still left and plump cherries hanging from its branches. Also hanging there were several golden banners, each reading "I love you. Will you marry me?" on them in beautiful calligraphy. One more object, a golden pendant hanging from a chain, was on the tree.

"For you, my Sakura, from the Sakura of my childhood."

The two lovers kissed.

* * *

Sakura had never been part of a wedding before. The garden was exquisitely decorated, she noted, staring longingly out the window as she helped pin up Tomoyo's hair.

"I'm so happy for you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo beamed. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was gorgeous—done in the Western style, with a corset like Sakura used to wear.

"Don't make the knot too hard to untie," she had giggled when they had helped her in it.

Sakura was excited that she too would soon be just like this. However, while Eriol would certainly be surprised the night of their wedding, she and Syaoran had already shared that intimacy…But she didn't regret it. Her son was her most precious thing. She fingered the pendant Syaoran had given her lovingly.

The wedding ceremony was rather boring, to be honest, because the Imperial government insisted that everyone be married with Anglican church rights, which involved an old man talking for quite a long time in English, which Sakura did not understand.

She knew it was over, however, when Eriol and Tomoyo kissed. Everyone cheered. Touya and Yukito, looked small and withdrawn from worry but they cheered nonetheless.

Everyone rushed to the party with excitement. Eriol and Tomoyo had insisted that it be on the beach, since so much of their love was brought to them out at sea. A huge ornate ice sculpture of a mermaid and a dolphin dominated the scene, with several tables for food and some for sitting and eating.

"To Eriol and Tomoyo, who kidnapped my son to get me here!" shouted Syaoran. Everyone laughed, assuming he was making a joke, and raised their glasses to the happy couple.

There was a sudden crash as someone dropped their glass and screamed, pointing out at sea. Sakura gasped.

A small fleet of ships was approaching from Japan. Her father's ships. The ice sculpture exploded as a cannonball flew threw it, and then the panic set in.

People began running, Sakura among them with Ryo sleeping in her arms, as the fighting was about to begin.

SeiSei: UHOH! Sorry that this chapter was a tad short/boring, but the next one will be the very exciting ultra climactic conclusion of Earning My Keep! Please review and I shall update faster! If I break 200 reviews with the next chapter, I'll add an epilogue! Thanks so much you guys for sticking with me!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

SeiSei: Well here we are at the last chapter…I'm very sad that this is ending, but I hope to write an epilogue soon, because you guys have been the best readers and reviewers I've ever had. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 15

Ryo began to cry in her arms as Sakura fled back to the mansion with the other guests. Yelan was practically carried by her four daughters, unable to run on her amazingly tiny feet.

"Sakura we must go to the armory!" Syaoran shouted to her over his shoulder.

She nodded, but then Ryo began to yell and kick. When she crossed the threshold of the house she saw ladies in waiting with many children. She handed him to one who looked unoccupied and begged her in her terrible Chinese to take care of him. The woman only nodded solemnly.

"Sakura, come _on_, we must stand and fight!" Syaoran yelled again, and Sakura felt him grab her wrist as they were pulled to the armory.

He pulled her into a closet as the men (and Tomoyo, still in her wedding dress) ran by in a stampede. He kissed her roughly then left the closet. Before she could react, Sakura heard the "click" of the lock. She pounded on the door.

"Syaoran how dare you! Let me out! I want to fight!" she screamed, and tears began coursing down her face. Her whole body shook with anger.

A stampede rushed out of the armory, and then all was eerily silent as they went down to the beach. Sakura knew she was trapped.

Still livid, she glanced around the closet.

_Hah, Syaoran, you stupid man._

He had locked her in a closet filled with old sabres. Now she would be free! She grabbed a sharper looking sabre and began to hack at the door. All that fencing practice had not been for nothing!

"At last…" she breathed, as her last slash broke through the door handle and lock. She pushed the door open and came out into the deserted hallway. She set off for the armory (or at least where she guessed the armory to be) and found that it had been picked clean except for one rapier.

She hefted it in her hand and compared it to the sabre. A rapier was close to an epee, and so she chose it, sticking the sabre in its place. She ran out to the beach.

Her eyes were greeted with utter chaos. Her father's ships had already come ashore, along with those of the Yamazaki family. She looked around frantically and found Syaoran grappling with Yamazaki just to her right.

She watched in awe as he struck Yamazaki across the face with the broad side of his sword and he fell. Syaoran smirked, satisfied, and turned away, but she saw Yamazaki stir and shouted,

"Syaoran! Never turn your back on your opponent!"

Syaoran turned around, but Yamazaki was already in mid swing. Sakura ran as fast as she could and punched Yamazaki hard in the face. His sword fell with a clatter, and she held the point of her rapier to his throat.

"Sakura?" he was so confused.

"Kinomoto to you," she spat, "do you yield?"

"I—" Sakura watched in fascination as his face contorted with rage.

"I lied for you! I kept your stupid homosexual brother a secret for all this time!"

Sakura was shocked. The point of her rapier fell a little.

"I had hoped that when we were married I could convince you to part ways with him and his wicked partner, but _no_! You are as evil as this scoundrel," he gestured to Syaoran, "who kidnapped you and raped you and forced you to bear his child!"

Sakura's sword fell, but before Yamazaki could get up, Syaoran was upon him, punching him repeatedly until at last, he fell unconscious. Syaoran got up from him, still shaking with fury. Sakura reached out her hand towards his shoulder, but then glanced at a sudden clatter to her left.

There stood her father, who had dropped his sword in shock. Sakura watched, horrified, as he picked it up and…ran in the other direction? Sakura was confused, but then she heard his voice, louder than all the mess around them.

"Touya!"

Sakura didn't know what to do but left Syaoran beside Yamazaki, and tore after him. She was a much faster runner than her father, after all, and she got to Touya before he did. Touya killed the man he was fighting and turned to see the two of them approaching.

"Touya! Look out!" she screamed, as her father bellowed with rage.

"Father…" he said sadly. To Sakura's surprise, he dropped to his knees and let his weapon fall aside.

"I deserve to die," he said, and bowed his head. Sakura watched as her father raised his blade, the point just above Touya's heart.

"No!" the word was torn from her mouth, and she threw herself in front of her brother just as Fujitaka's point collided with her chest.

Weapons all around them fell to the ground, as people turned to look, horrified and amazed.

"No, Sakura, what have I done?" Fujitaka had thrown his sword aside, and fell to his knees, his face in his hands.

"Sakura, why did you do it? _I_ deserved to die, not _you_!" Touya wailed from behind her.

Sakura saw none of this. Her eyes were still shut tight.

_Am I dead?_

No, not yet, she could still feel pain in her chest. She prodded her chest experimentally and felt a bruise forming. There was no blood. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked down. There, with a huge dent in it, was the golden locket that Syaoran had given her. A dark bruise was forming on her chest but she didn't care because…

"I'm alive!"

Everyone looked up in surprise. Her father fainted. She sought Syaoran's eyes in the crowd, and found him, smiling, the tracks of tears still fresh on his dirty face.

Touya had begun to sob behind her, and everyone started moving at once, but not in conflict. To her dizzy eyes it was like a symphony of explanations and moving colors.

Someone was picking her up and carrying her back towards the mansion. She watched as Chinese and Japanese alike rushed to help her father and brother. Yukito's gray-haired head stood out amongst the sea of black and brown.

"Sakura, you are the most incredible person I have ever met," a voice above her was saying. She looked up into those amber eyes she knew so well.

"Naw, Syaoran you're just saying that…" she muttered sleepily.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" he asked, with laughter in his voice.

"What?" she asked cutely, and buried her face in his warm chest.

How amazing, that thing we take for granted! Our hearts beat on relentlessly, even as we sleep, keeping us alive. What a wonder to be alive!

"Ravish you utterly and completely," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh let me at least make myself decent…" She was covered in dirt and blood.

"You're right, how can you be decent with all these clothes on…?"

Insert Line Here

When Sakura awoke the next day, it was already bright out. Syaoran had left the bed they had shared the night before already. She looked around the room. Ryo was asleep in a cot, and next to him was the lady in waiting from the day before. She smiled warmly at Sakura.

"Good morning…" she said haltingly, in very poor Japanese. Sakura smiled back at her.

"Good morning."

The maid gestured to a simple pale blue dress, embroidered with Chinese symbols, that awaited her on the divan.

As Sakura let herself be washed and dressed, she wondered what had happened to everyone after the battle was over. The maid led her downstairs to the garden, where a table was laid out with breakfast.

"Sakura!" Syaoran waved and motioned for her to sit next to him.

There was Meiling, looking happier than usual, Yelan and the four sisters, her brother and Yukito, and finally…her father, contemplating his tea seriously.

"So you had quite a day yesterday, Sakura," said Meiling. Sakura nodded, and everyone around the table gave a little laugh.

"Tomoyo and Eriol have left for their honeymoon, as planned," said Yelan, helping herself to a sweetbread.

"Sakura I think you owe everyone an explanation as to what _really_ happened after I 'kidnapped' you," Syaoran said cheerfully.

Everyone's expression turned a little more serious and Sakura realized with a start that she had their undivided attention. She took a sip of tea to collect her thoughts and began.

"Well, when the pirates came to Tomoeda, I was forced onboard their ship, unconscious. When I awoke, several pirates were planning to rape me. I fought back—"

"—earning my respect—"

"And so they allowed me to become one of them. It was there that I met Tomoyo for the first time."

At this point Yelan spoke directly to Syaoran.

"You kidnapped her to keep Eriol from bringing you home, did you not?"

"Yes Mother, because I still thought I was impotent, and thus unfit to rule the Li Clan," he looked at Meiling from over his teacup. Yelan rounded on her.

"You did the Clan a grave disservice. I should punish you."

"No, don't!" again the words came to her lips unbidden. Yelan stared at her, scandalized.

"Meiling took care of me when I was pregnant," (at this Fujitaka looked shocked) "and I am very happy that I met Syaoran—this whole adventure has been the best of my life," she said resolutely.

Yelan sighed, and nodded. She turned to Meiling and asked her,

"How _did _you do it?"

"My lady in waiting made me an herbal brew which…"

She didn't need to saw any more. Her face flushed with guilt. Sakura continued with her story.

"Eventually Eriol wanted Tomoyo back, so he fooled us at Vietnam, and escaped with her,"

"I'm sorry I blamed you for that,"

"Anyway, Syaoran decided that we would reach him at New Zealand, and he picked me to impersonate a prostitute to sneak onboard."

Fujitaka's mouth was hanging open.

"Unfortunately, she couldn't go onboard a _virgin_—"

"—and so Syaoran, believing himself impotent—"

"—and then Tomoyo recognized the symptoms—"

"—and then Syaoran brought me to Meiling," Sakura finished. Both of them were blushing furiously.

"I took care of her, yes, but I did not treat her well, for she had the potential to ruin my life," Meiling said quietly, and Sakura admired her poise.

"So I gave birth to a son, and found out by eavesdropping that Touya was 'dead'."

"One of my finer ideas," said Touya. Yukito beamed at him.

"So at first I named my son Touya," she and Syaoran laughed. Yelan raised a beautiful eyebrow.

"What have you named him now?"

"Ryo," Syaoran answered for her. Yelan smiled her approval.

"I was angry that Syaoran had left me alone, and so I ran back to Tomoeda shortly after giving birth. I kept my son with Touya and Yukito, who lived in hiding."

There she stopped her story, as Fujitaka stared into space, taking it all in. Finally, he sighed.

"My children are so much smarter than I am."

Sakura bit back a laugh. Syaoran only smiled.

"So, Yelan," Fujitaka said," About that marriage we had discussed between our two families…"

"Yes, I did have something like that in mind," she replied.

Syaoran pulled her into an embrace. Sakura smiled happily.

_Finally._

SeiSei: Well that was the 'end'! I hope you liked it! I'm so thankful to all of you for reading my story, it has meant so much to me. As promised, when my fic reaches 200 reviews, I will post an epilogue. Thank you all so much!


	17. Epilogue

SeiSei: I'm absolutely stunned by how many reviews I have received for this fic. Thank you all so much! You guys are seriously the best!

Special Thanks to:

**Littlelonewolf**: You were so nice to review every chapter and made really good suggestions! Thank you so much for everything!

**IAmtheBattleMaiden**: Your criticism was always constructive and you balanced it well with praise. Thanks you very much!

**And of course a big thank you to the rest of my reviewers who have been following this fic!!!!**

Epilogue

_Dear Father,_

_ How are things? We are doing well here. The Elders of the Li clan (Yelan is now the first woman elder) have consented to our match between Li Ryo and Hiiragizawa Umeko. The kids are too young to really understand, but they get along very well, much to our pleasure._

_ Yukio has already proven to be very athletic. He can already run at three years, a full year earlier than his older brother. He does not look like me or Syaoran, but Touya. Mother's black hair has lasted yet another generation, as have your hazel eyes, Father. We considered a match between Yukio and Hiiragizawa Sachi, but they do not seem to like each other as their older siblings do. Syaoran says it is because Sachi is born in the year of the rat, whereas Yukio is born in the year of the horse._

_ Funnily enough, Meiling's daughter, Edwards (what an odd name!) Aiko, spends much time with Yukio, for she is a horse as well who loves adventure. The matchmaker has seen this and is pleased. As for me, I am with child again, as is Tomoyo. I shall give birth in the Spring, and she in Summer. How I would love a daughter! Of course she prays for a son, which I am sure she will receive. If I have a daughter I shall name her Haruko, but a son I will name Botan. I have been blessed to have so many children._

_ Syaoran has appointed his old first-mate as captain of his old pirate ship. The man makes stops in port from time to time to bring us news. Before I became pregnant again, we took a trip to India—what an incredible place! The people were so dark of complexion, yet their customs so refined and beautiful. I am wearing a 'sari' that Syaoran bought me there. It is very comfortable._

_ Touya and Yukito are well, for the Clan has let them teach the children. Yukito was the son of Touya's tutor, strangely enough. Speaking of tutors, how is Madame Barakat? Will you please invite her to Hong Kong on my behalf? In your letter you mentioned the wedding of Yamazaki. Tell him my congratulations (no hard feelings, right?). Though many years have passed, I still often think about my adventures and about my home. That is, when I'm not worrying about Yukio knocking over my ink well. Please write back soon to tell me that you are well, Father, we think about you often._

_Your dutiful and loving daughter,_

_Sakura_

Sakura set down here quill (what a terrible tool—how she missed her brushes!) and stretched, rereading the letter for errors. Yukio still reached over the desk, trying to find the ink well she had placed out of reach.

Satisfied with her letter, she folded it up and sealed it with wax. For a moment she stared at the Li family crest, taking in the fact that _she_ was Lady Li. Incredible.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

Syaoran had come into the room and picked up Yukio, who was extremely fussy and would only be held for a few minutes at a time.

"Oh nothing," she replied brightly, and together they left the room for the port, so that she could send her letter. The air was cold outside—it was almost winter. Yukio insisted on coming too, running and weaving through the people who dashed to the sides of the road to make way for Li and his wife.

"Why don't we use the palanquin again, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, annoyed by the stares cast at him and his wife.

"Because Yukio refuses to sit still for longer than a minute," she replied, pausing to let a little girl touch her expanding belly.

They came to the dock and sent the letter off, but stood together looking at the sea as Yukio ran in circles around them, looking for sandcrabs.

"Do you remember?"

"Like it was yesterday."

They kissed, Sakura's belly interfering a little.

"I love you," they both said happily, and they went home.

Sakura began making orders for dinner when she passed by the sabre closet she had been locked in the day her father came to Hong Kong. On a whim she opened it.

"What is this?"

There was Ryo, looking like Syaoran, blushing and smiling at her, and Umeko, also blushing furiously and staring at her shoes. When you couldn't see her eyes, she looked distinctly like Tomoyo, but her eyes were blue like her father's.

"There will be time enough for this _after_ you are married," she said exasperatedly, shooing them out of the closet. At 13 he was almost as much of a handful as his brother.

Why it had taken so long to get pregnant again, Sakura didn't know, but she suspected that the rigorous fencing training that left them too tired to do anything other than sleep may have had something to do with it.

She glanced at herself in the reflection of a sabre. Her face was still youthful, but her hair was distinctly graying. Everyone gets old, after all.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Syaoran's voice came mischievously from behind her. He closed the door and held her against the wall.

"Syaoran this is extremely dangerous, there are swords in here…" but her protests dissolved into laughter and moans as he kissed her neck.

"You are so beautiful, Sakura…"

**The End!**

SeiSei: Well there you have it! An epilogue just as I promised! You guys have been amazing. If you feel like a laugh, please check out my new fic, "How Should I Know?", or if you like fantasy, I have a completed fic that I'm editing, "Atlantis". Thanks so much you guys!

Children name meanings:

Ryo: Excellent

Yukio: one who gets what he wants; God will nourish him

Haruko: Spring

Botan: Peony

Umeko: The Child of the Plum Blossom

Sachi: Joy

Aiko: Beloved


End file.
